Making it Normal
by The Emcee
Summary: On the outside, a relationship between a human and a giant, robotic alien from another planet may not seem all that normal, but Cade and Optimus make it normal. And that's all that matters in the end. Optimus/Cade (in that order).
1. Dinner

Title: Making It Normal

Author: The Emcee

Summary: On the outside, a relationship between a human and a giant, robotic alien from another planet may not seem all that normal, but Cade and Optimus make it normal. And that's all that matters in the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yeah, I know, the summary sucks. Anyway, this is kind of like a drabble type thing of bits and pieces of the relationship between Optimus and Cade. Honestly, I just ship them so hard it makes my head spins. There needs to be more of these two out there because they are freaking hot and adorable together. Anyway, I hope you all let me know what you think. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**~…~**

**Dinner**

**~…~**

"Cade?"

Cade heard Optimus' voice calling him from outside of the barn. The new one, not his old one. His old one had been, of course, destroyed along with his old house. Now, thanks to Joshua, they had a new house and a new barn. Same land, new structures. And the same old habits.

Joshua had made sure that Cade, Tessa, and Shane would never have to work again if they choose to, but that didn't stop Cade from tinkering. He couldn't help it. Finding out how things work and fixing them was what he was made to do. It was his calling and nothing got in his way when he was working.

Except giant robot aliens from Cybertron.

"Cade?" The door to the barn opened and Optimus peered inside, his blue optic scanning the interior until he found his human at his work bench.

Cade looked up and gazed through his glasses at Optimus. It had been almost four years since he had first found Optimus in that old movie theater. Two since Optimus had returned to them, to him, and it had been like a dream. He still couldn't believe that Optimus was back. There were many a night that he'd wake up, frantic, wondering if the leader of the Autobots was still there or if he had disappeared. Although he knew that it made Optimus feel guilty, he couldn't help it. It was a natural response, even though Optimus had told him time and again that he wasn't going anywhere, not for a long while.

"Shit. Sorry, Optimus. I didn't hear you calling," Cade said as he took off his glasses and stood up. He nearly tripped over a few stray cords that were scattered on the floor. Optimus chuckled softly.

"Do not hurt yourself, Cade. I will be right here," Optimus said as he backed away from the barn door. Cade stepped outside and closed the door behind him before he stepped onto Optimus' outstretched hand.

"So what's up?" Cade asked.

"Dinner is ready. Tessa sent me to collect you," Optimus told him. "She said I would have better luck than she would have."

"Yeah, she's probably right," Cade said, laughing a bit. He looked down at himself and groaned. "I'm a mess."

"Indeed. That is why I am taking you to your room. So that you may cleanse yourself," Optimus said.

"Thanks, Optimus. I appreciate the hand," Cade said, grinning. Optimus smiled softly himself and lifted his hand so that it was level with Cade's bedroom window.

"You know, it's nice having a significant other as tall as you," Cade said as he slid into his bedroom with a rough grace that only he seemed to possess. It never failed to hypnotize Optimus.

"I am glad you find use of my height," Optimus teased, smiling slightly. Cade just laughed and ducked into his bathroom (Joshua insisted everyone have a private bath because, well, he had one. Joshua's logic was hard to understand at best).

Hopping into the shower, Cade quickly washed himself before turning off the water and exiting the shower. After drying himself and pulling on a shirt, boxers, and jeans, he leaned out of his window to look at Optimus, who had been patiently waiting for him.

"Sorry it took me a little longer than expected. I had to get the greasy and stuff outta my hair," Cade said apologetically. Optimus merely waved his apology away.

"Do not fret over such trivial matters, Cade. These things happen," Optimus replied.

"Will you and the others be joining us tonight?" Cade asked hopefully.

As much as he loved Optimus as his usual mech-self, Cade liked that he also had a holoform, a form that allowed Optimus and the rest of the Autobots to look and feel human. And they really, truly _looked _and _felt_ as though they were made of flesh and bone and blood. It never ceased to amaze Cade whenever he saw each of the Autobots' holoforms; they just looked so...human, which was the entire point of them. But their holoforms didn't just make them look or feel human; they practically were. They had to eat and sleep and do everything a human did on a daily basis. It was still kind of funny seeing them in their holoforms and having to deal with mundane human issues such as eating or even going to the bathroom.

"Yes, we will. I believe it has been a while since we have all used our holoforms," Optimus said.

"Yeah, it has been," Cade replied. And it had been. It wasn't often that all of the Autobots used their holoforms all at once. But it never ceased to amaze Cade how human they looked and felt when they did.

Optimus lowered Cade to the ground and the inventor turned and watched as Optimus' spark projected a strand of light, then another one, and then a few more until they were all working to create his holoform. His foloform had hair so black that it looked like it had blue mixed within it - and it probably did. Optimus' eyes were bright blue, just like his optics, only not as bright seeing as how they were, well, eyes. His skin was tanned and he had scars all over his arms, hands, and even a few on his face. With a black shirt and cargo pants that had blue and red flames on them tucked into old, worn boots, Optimus looked hot as hell.

It nearly made Cade swoon and that was saying something. He wasn't a girl after all, but seeing Optimus in his holoform sure made him feel like one.

"Wow," was all Cade could say. That caused a small smile to spread across Optimus' face.

"I'm still glad that you're pleased by my holoform, Cade," he said.

"I'm more than please, Optimus," Cade said as he folded his arms around Optimus' neck and hugged him (he seriously liked how Optimus was taller than him in this form as well).

When their lips met in a kiss, sparks flew. Not literally of course, but that's what it felt like. Kissing Optimus had always been incredible and this time was no exception. It never got old, it never got boring or tiring and it always, always, left Cade wanting more and more...

"Stop making out you two!" Tessa called from the front door. Relunctantly, Cade and Optimus pulled apart. "It's time to eat, not time to smooch." With her hands on her hips, Tessa reminded Cade of himself.

"I thought no one said 'smooching' anymore, sweetie?" Cade teased. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're a bad influence on me," she told him. "Now both of you get inside before dinner gets even more cold than it already is."

Hand in hand, Optimus and Cade made their way into the house. There were many, many reasons as to why Cade loved Optimus and why their relationship worked despite their obvious differences. Being able to just sit down and share dinner with him and the rest of the Autobots was one of them.


	2. Ride

A/N: Here's another drabble for you lot. Let me know what you think. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Ride**

**~…~**

For two years after Cade had met Optimus, had repaired him, had fought for him and beside him, he hadn't been able to ride inside of the familiar cab. He had never realized how awesome it had been to be riding inside of Optimus Prime, the leader of the freaking Autobots! He had never appreciated it, not until he was no longer able to do so. And it had been something he had greatly missed for two years.

Hell, he had just missed Optimus period.

Needless to say, after Optimus had returned, Cade had taken a ride with him any chance he got. Optimus never seemed to mind; in fact, he always gave Cade that same small smile he always gave and would oblige him. Cade knew that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the rides; Optimus did too. Why else would he always agree to Cade's countless requests?

Riding with Optimus gave Cade a sense of peace and comfort that he simply could not describe. Being with Optimus period made him feel complete and whole. He would always love Emily, always, but his life with Optimus was what was happening now and it made him feel incredible. The big things and the little things. Especially the little things, like riding with Optimus.

Just being with him out on the open road made him happy. It didn't take much, not where Optimus was concerned. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now, they had stopped driving and were stationary. Optimus could probably see the stars, but Cade, who was still in the cab, couldn't. Not that he minded. Sure, he liked star gazing, but he didn't need to see stars to feel as though everything around him was endless. That was a feel he already got from Optimus, so he didn't need the stars for that. Just being with Optimus in any way was enough for him.

Sighing in contentment, Cade ran his hand absentmindedly over the dashboard. He smiled softly when he heard Optimus' faint purr of pleasure. It was nice to know that he could pleasure Optimus in any form he took on instead of just his holoform. While he stared up at the ceiling of the cab, Cade continued running his hand along the dash, lost in nothing, just enjoying the company of his transformer.

"Cade," Optimus said. His voice was soothing, soft, and just a bit rough, just enough for it to draw you in and capture you.

"Yeah, Optimus?" Cade replied, still spacing out a bit.

"I had only planned on a simple outing. However, if you had something else in mind, I would not object," Optimus told him. Cade then realized what he had been doing and he stopped stroking Optimus' dash. Blushing furiously, Cade sat up and banged his head on the ceiling.

"Ow! Shit! I-I'm sorry. I didn't even realize…" Cade was sure that he sounded incredibly stupid and childish, just like a ditzy school girl. But he calmed down a bit when Optimus began to chuckle softly.

"Do not trouble yourself, Cade," Optimus reassured him, a smile in his voice. "It is too cold out tonight for us to do such things. But the night is young and we may return home if you want to start."

"Uh, well, that's not why…I wasn't…I'm not…" Cade trailed off. Let's face it; even if he wasn't in the mood, he'd be in the mood. This was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and his significant other/boyfriend/lover. He'd be in the mood even if he was covered in sewage waste just by hearing that voice.

"I just wasn't thinkin'," Cade finally managed to say.

"I see," Optimus said and Cade knew that he didn't imagine that slightly disappointed tone.

"But I am now," Cade said with a grin.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're right: the night is young. Let's head back home," Cade told him, his grin widening.

"Alright then," was all Optimus had to say.

Even though Cade had much to look forward to once they got home, he still enjoyed the ride. It was something that he had missed a lot when Optimus was away. But now, Optimus is here with him and he wasn't going to take anything for granted.


	3. Jeans

A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm writing this while half asleep, so if it's bad…I'll blame it on that. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Jeans**

**~…~**

Optimus may not have been human, but he was humane and he was a living being who had a spark, a soul as Cade had called it, and that meant that he had feelings. Being alive and being able to feel emotions also meant that he had temptations. Aside from that, he was, technically, male and, like all males, he had urges. Even he could not suppress all of his urges, though he did manage to control many of them.

However, Optimus could not stop his instincts from reacting and taking over every time he saw Cade in a pair of jeans.

That being said, it couldn't just be any pair of jeans. If that were the case, well, Optimus and Cade would never get anything done aside from each other (and while Optimus would not mind that, he did have other obligations as did Cade). No, the jeans in question had to be the ones that had the hole in the left knee and just so happened to hug Cade's legs and buttocks perfectly.

In his robotic form, Optimus could examine Cade quite thoroughly when he had those jeans on. Every angle, every curve, every wrinkle was already committed to memory, but that did not stop Optimus from looking anyway.

When he was in his holoform, however, those jeans never remained on Cade for very long. As a matter of fact, Optimus would often push Cade up against any available surface – and if one wasn't available, he'd make one, especially if they were in the barn – with his hands gripping Cade's bottom, squeezing it just so in a way that made Cade groan wantonly and caused Optimus' spark to throb with desire and need. Clothes would be shed and they would have the most amazing intercourse Optimus had ever known. Of course, someone almost always interrupted them, but they rarely ever paid any mind to the interruptions and proceeded as usual.

Needless to say, even if Optimus was in his robotic form, he would quickly shift to his holoform and the cycle would begin all over again.

Today, Cade just so happened to be wearing those jeans and Optimus was watching him very closely. He watched his every move, every shift, and he could not help but notice – not for the first time – just how perfectly those jeans fitted Cade's buttocks. Already having been in his holoform, Optimus knew that it'd only be a matter of time before things escalated and when they did, there would be no stopping it. It was like a snowball tumbling down a snow covered hill; once it got started, it would only increase in size and there was no way to stop it. Even if there was, Optimus wouldn't want to.

"It's rude–to stare, y'know," came Bumblebee's voice from beside him. Optimus looked down from his perch on his stool and gazed at the young scout.

In his holoform, Bumblebee looked like a teenager. His blonde hair had a few slight curls and he had a cowlick that he would either manage to hide or it would merely stick out like a sore thumb. Just like the rest of the Autobots, Bumblebee had blue eyes that were bright, though not as bright as they usually were. Tanned, smooth skin allowed him to fit in perfectly with the local Paris, Texas teenagers, although Bumblebee was the only teen Optimus had seen that wore yellow clothing constantly, either a yellow shirt or hooded sweatshirt accompanied by black jeans and sneakers. Yes, Bumblebee looked just like a rambunctious teenager and it certainly fit his personally, which had not changed one bit.

"I was merely observing what Cade was working on in case he needs assistance," Optimus said and it was partially true. That was why he was in the barn to begin with and he was usually able to assist him better in his holoform as it was easier for him to help Cade with the smaller details and such.

"Yeah, observing-his ass," Bumblebee replied in his broken speech. Optimus would have repaired it himself, but Bumblebee had said that he enjoyed having it that way, so he allowed his youngest Autobot to have his way.

"I cannot predict Cade's every movement," Optimus countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just like-seeing that fiiiiiine piece of-ass," Bumblebee said and grinned up at him. "It is a nice ass."

"Bumblebee, why are you in here?" Optimus asked him, wanting to get off the subject.

"I got bored-playing Mario Kart with-Shane and Crosshairs. So I came-out here and-you're staring again," Bumblebee explained.

"Go back inside. I believe it is almost time for dinner, is it not?" Optimus said. Since he and his Autobots had been using their holoforms more and more, they had become accustomed to human food. If made properly, it could be quite delectable, they had all found.

"You just want me gone-so you can-have your sweet, sweet way-with Cade," Bumblebee replied, his grin widening.

"I gave you an order," Optimus said. He was growing slightly agitated, more so because Cade was bent over and they both had a fantastic view of his jean clad rear. The temptation to take Cade right then and there had been growing since he had entered the barn and it was now reaching its peak, hence why he was being so short with Bumblebee.

"I'm goin'-I'm goin'-see me? I'm gone," Bumblebee said as he made his way towards the door. "But hurry up. Dinner is almost done-like you said." With that, he left the barn, closing the door tightly behind him.

"What did Bee want?" Cade asked as he stood up and put his torch down. Optimus licked his lips and started towards him.

"To tell us that dinner was almost complete, but we already knew that," Optimus said as he reached for Cade. He grabbed him, his hands planted firmly on Cade's butt, squeezing it and reveling in how it felt in his large hands. A small smile crossed his lips and he bent to kiss Cade's neck.

"Y-yeah. We did, didn't we?" Cade replied.

They didn't say anything else after that, at least, nothing intelligible. Optimus never thought he would cherish any kind of clothing article, let alone jeans, but he was very happy that they existed and that they fit Cade so perfectly.


	4. Rip

A/N: Guys! I saw on Wikipedia – yeah, I know, not really reliable but whatever! – that Cade Yeager is going to be a character in the next two Transformers movie. Just…imagine…all the…Yeager Program…. My God, it'll be beautiful (totally quoting Judge Doom and I have no regrets). Anyway…here's the next drabble! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Rip**

**~…~**

"Cade."

Cade heard Optimus call him from the bedroom. Spitting the toothpaste foam from his mouth, he called back.

"Hold on. Be there in a sec!"

He quickly rinsed his mouth out with water and spat it out before he turned off the faucet. Cade hadn't been all that thrilled that Joshua had gone overboard – overboard in his opinion anyway, not Tessa's or Shane's though – and had given every bedroom in the house its own private bath. There were five bedrooms, so that meant there were five bathrooms up stairs. Seven in the house total, counting the one downstairs and the one in the basement (who had a bathroom in the basement in the first place? Joshua Joyce, apparently).

Laughing at how ridiculous the entire thing was, Cade stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Optimus was in his holoform and sitting on the bed. Dressed in his usual blue and red flame cargo pants and black shirt, Optimus looked perfect to him. Hell, even in his other modes, he looked perfect to Cade but then again his opinion was biased when it came to Optimus.

Cade walked over to Optimus and stood in front of him, smiling down at him.

"What's up, big guy?" he asked.

Optimus gazed at him with those breathtaking blue eyes of his. Cade had always been hypnotized by those eyes. They, along with Optimus' voice, drew him in and held him captive, and he had been more than happy to remain that way. Right now, as he stared back, Cade saw that familiar glint in those blue eyes. It was the same glint that Optimus always got whenever he was feeling frisky and it was a tell that Cade thought was both cute and erotic.

He watched as Optimus extended a hand and grabbed his shirt. His fist clutched around the material and Cade felt himself being pulled even closer to Optimus, his body wedged comfortably between his significant other's/lover's/boyfriend's thighs. Cade felt Optimus' hands go underneath his shirt, his knuckles brushing against his skin softly as his fingers curled around the inside of his shirt.

"Cade, this shirt…take it off. Now," Optimus growled seductively, leaning in to kiss Cade's lips.

A low moan escaped Cade as their lips met. No matter how many times they had kissed, he would never, ever get tired of kissing the Autobot leader. It was something he had often dreamed of while Optimus had been gone, but he had never in his wildest dreams ever imagined that it would actually happen, ever. Needless to say, he was more than happy when their first kiss had happened and he had cherish every single kiss since then and treated them all as though they had been their first.

Cade suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulders and then it happened.

_Riiiiiip._

Optimus had tugged on his shirt so hard that he tore it. Breaking the kiss, Cade looked down and saw that his shirt was in tatters, some of it still hanging off of his body while a few strands and pieces were on the floor. A low groan from Optimus caused him to look back at the man and he saw Optimus shake his head as a hand covered in his.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Optimus," Cade reassured him as he knelt down and cupped Optimus' face with his hands. "It's just a piece of clothing. And it's not like it wasn't going to come off anyway." He chuckled a bit, but Optimus didn't join him.

Even in his holoform, Optimus was incredibly strong. All of the Autobots were and even though they had had a lot of time to practice how to control their strength, they still made teeny slip ups every so often. It was hardly anything major; usually just tearing something, like a shirt for example, or accidently breaking a coffee mug or plate, or puncturing a tire. Things that didn't caused anyone to get hurt and really weren't that important. But that didn't mean that the Autobots, Optimus included, didn't feel bad or guilty over them. One time, Bumblebee nearly short circuited his holoform device – at least, that's what Cade referred to it as – when he accidently killed a bird while swinging a baseball bat when he, Shane, and the others were playing baseball in the field. Yes, it had been sad, but it was an accident. Even now, three years later, Bumblebee was still very hesitant about playing the sport and would strike out purposefully just to be sure nothing or no one got hurt.

This wasn't a bird. This was a shirt. Granted, it was the fifth shirt Optimus had torn, but it was a freaking shirt. Cade had a shit ton of them and having to get rid of one was no big deal, literally. That did nothing to comfort Optimus, though. The shirt wasn't even the issue, Cade knew this. What was the issue was that ripping the shirt reminded Optimus of what he was still capable of even in his holoform, such as…being able to severely hurt Cade if he wasn't careful. While Cade had received a few bruises due to Optimus loosening his control – they were all caused while they were in the sack, so it was no big deal, especially since Cade liked it when Optimus got rough – that was as worse as it ever got.

That didn't matter to Optimus. The fact that he could seriously harm Cade or anyone while in his holoform was a heavy weight on his shoulders. And Optimus had had enough of that crap, in Cade's opinion.

"Optimus, stop worrying about it," Cade said, almost pleading, his brow furrowed in worry and concern.

"I…cannot, Cade. Being with me could get you killed," Optimus mumbled, his voice thick with emotion.

"Optimus, in case you've forgotten, I've willingly risked my life for you and the Autobots more times than I can count and I'd do it over and over again, too," Cade told him, being firm but gentle. He pried Optimus' hand away from his face and looked into those bright blue eyes. "And if you're the death of me, then I'd die a happy man."

"But…"

"No buts, except yours," Cade grinned for a second before his expression turned serious. "Optimus, don't think that you don't have control because you do. If you didn't, I'd be dead. But I'm not. And why is that?"

When Optimus didn't answer, Cade went on.

"It's because you have more control than you realize. Don't let your fear interfere with us, Optimus, please," Cade pleaded. "You left once. If you let again, that'd do more harm than your hands ever could."

"Cade…" Optimus said softly. "I am sorry." Cade smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't apologize, big guy. It's just a shirt. And as long as you're here, everything's fine. Everything's going to be fine," Cade said and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. Cade moaned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He could feel the insecurity and fear that Optimus exuded but he also felt the love and loyalty and hope and faith that he had as well. When Optimus pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Cade's and gave him small, soft smile.

"And I you, Cade Yeager."

"We're going to be fine," Cade reassured him again before he kissed Optimus.

Now that he was shirtless, there weren't as many articles of clothing in their way and that meant that they could get into it sooner. Cade was starting to think that made it'd be better for Optimus to just always tear his clothes off. Literally.


	5. Silence

A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update another drabble. I will try to be better with updating these chapters. I hope this little baby makes up for it, though. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Silence**

**~…~**

It was usually incredibly noisy at the Yeager residence. Whether it was because of the Autobots or not did not matter; noise was a constant that he had learned to live with before he even came to Earth. Before, Optimus used to think that noise was a bad thing. Noise meant fighting, battles, war, death, but now it meant training, an escape from boredom, happiness, life. And if it meant that, then Optimus would welcome whatever noise there was to be had on the Yeager farm.

As welcome as the noise may be, however, Optimus also enjoyed the quiet, the still silence. It was rarely ever quiet, so it was very relaxing and even comforting. Knowing that his family was not in danger, something he could tell by both the noise and the silence, was all that Optimus needed after an existence of war and hardship.

But the silence he was experiencing now was between himself and Cade.

Cade had been working in the barn ever since he woke up this morning and Optimus had come to join him after ensuring that everyone was doing fine. Since the barn was big enough to house the Autobots in their full forms, Optimus chose not to use his holoform. While his holoform allowed him to experience things with Cade on a level that was more human and intimate, he found that he didn't have to use it all of the time to feel close to his human, his spark mate. Regardless of if he was in his mech form or his vehicle mode, Optimus still felt the same pull, the same bond, the same connection that he had always felt with Cade, right from the beginning. It never changed, it never wavered, and that gave Optimus comforting because it meant that their bond was pure and destined, as much a part of them as their souls were.

And as much as he loved being intimate with Cade, Optimus loved just being there with him. He enjoyed just watching Cade work with his robots and his inventions and it never ceased to amaze him some of the things Cade's mind could come up with. Some of his ideas, while they may be – what was the human phrase? – 'far out there' were quite creative and unique. And he enjoyed seeing Cade's eyes light up whenever he made a breakthrough or was successful in fixing a mistake or problem. Optimus even liked it when Cade's brow was furrowed in concentration and thought.

Today was one of those days. Cade had been tinkering, wiring, attaching, detaching, and reattaching ever since Optimus had entered the barn earlier that morning. With his glasses on and lines in his brow, Cade hadn't said anything to him the whole time. But Optimus was not hurt by this. They had reached the point in their relationship where they needed to fill the empty silence long ago; now, the silence that fell between them was comforting. While they may not have said a word to one another, they acknowledged each other with looks or the occasional touch. Words, although usually exchanged, were not needed today. Today, all they needed was the presence of each other. Merely that and nothing more.

Optimus continued to watch Cade work away, scratching notes on his pad every so often as he did so. His body was wrought with tension and frustration. What Cade needed was a reminder that he was not alone and that he would work through all of the problems and troubles that he was encountering. A small smile stretched across his face plates and Optimus reached one large, metal finger down and ever so gently ran it down Cade's back. The response he received was instantaneous. A visible shiver ran down Cade's spine and his body relaxed, his shoulders slumping and the tension easing away.

He paused what he was doing and looked up at Optimus. They shared a loving smile before Cade went back to his work. The tension that had been in the barn evaporated and the atmosphere was relaxed and calm once again, just as it had been when Optimus had entered. Neither of them said a word and the silence still reigned down upon them.

That was fine for both of them, Optimus knew, because they still enjoyed each other's company even without the use of words. And that was what mattered in the end.


	6. Red

A/N: So here's the dealio: I want to turn this into a 50 drabbles type thing, but I need your guys' help. I probably won't be able to think of ideas after a while, so if you all don't mind and if you'd like to, leave an idea in the comments for a drabble. It just has to be a single subject like, say, boobs and I will see what I can do. I'd greatly appreciate the help! Now here's the next drabble! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Red**

**~…~**

Cade and Optimus had been driving home from a robotics convention that Joshua had invited Cade to (because, as Joshua put it, "If I have to sit through three days of geek-nerd-robotic hell and bear witness to these pathetic losers creaming their pants over the latest innovations, you're suffering through it with me." And after Cade had told him that he'd be paying for all of it, it was a done deal, so he had to go) when it happened.

Since transformers were still feared and hated by a vast majority of the planet's population – and still hunted by a small fraction of rogue former CIA agents – Optimus had remained in his vehicle mode for most of the convention. He had used his holoform many times, mostly so, as he put it, 'keep an eye on Joyce', but for the most part, he was a truck. His normal, badass, totally wicked and awesome truck form garnered a lot of adoration from passersby, onlookers, and fellow drivers – even though Cade wasn't even driving; Optimus was since he was, well, the truck. It had been a little hard to explain why he was driving around in a vehicle that was designed to haul trailers, but Cade had managed to get by.

Anyway, along the way from California – where the convention was held – Optimus had stopped at a gas station to let Cade use the restroom. Once he was finished, he stepped outside and that was when it happened. That was when he saw it: some young, punk-ass kid was stroking Optimus' hood, admiring the paint job and design.

His blood began to boil, he began to see red and before Cade could think, he marched across the parking lot and pushed the punk up against the nearest vehicle, one that wasn't Optimus.

"What do you think you're doin', huh, kid?" he had practically snarled. His hand was fisted in the jerk's shirt and he was holding him a good couple of inches off of the ground. Cade didn't give two shits, though. No strange jackass was going to stroke his transformer without his permission, and Cade never gave his permission.

"I…I…I," the punk stammered, his eyes wide with fear, his feet trying to kick for stable ground. Too bad there wasn't any, considering Cade had his ass in the air and pressed up against a car.

"You were touching my damn truck," Cade growled, getting right in his face, his eyes narrowed and looking just as intimidating and dangerous as he wanted them to be.

"I…I…wuh-wuh-wuh," the kid could barely speak. It was wonder that he hadn't pissed himself yet.

"You were. Don't you lie to me, you little snot-nosed punk," Cade snapped and slammed the punk against the car harder, keeping him held up and pinned. He must have been in his early twenties, but he was a short fucker with bad acne and horrible smelling breath. Hell, Tessa was taller than him!

"I…was…? I…I'm…I'm," the kid was shaking and Cade really did wonder if he just might pee himself.

"You're sorry?" Cade questioned him. The punk nodded vigorously. "That's right. You better be sorry. Didn't your parents tell you not to touch things that didn't belong to you?"

"Yeh-yeh-yeah," the kid managed to let out.

"Then maybe you should listen to their advice, because it might just save your damn life someday, punk," Cade growled. "That truck is a badass lookin' truck, I know. Wanna know how I know? 'Cause it's mine. Mine. Not yours. And you'd better remember that the next time I come around, 'cause if you don't, I'm gonna pull your head out through your damn ass, ya hear me?"

The kid nodded once more and Cade released him. He watched as the punk ran away, tearing it out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell. Without a second thought or glance, Cade pulled himself up into Optimus' cab and quickly shut the door. Only once he was inside did he calm himself and allow him to breathe.

"Cade, that was unnecessary," Optimus told him, his voice gentle, understanding, yet slightly reprimanding. Cade suddenly felt guilty. Not for bullying the kid, but for letting Optimus down.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," he said and he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. "I just…didn't like how he looked when he was…y'know…touching you. It must sound stupid to you…"

"No, it is not stupid or anything of the sort," Optimus said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "I, too, have felt such urges when I see others around you. So, you are not alone."

Cade smiled and stroked the dash lovingly. No matter what the situation was, Optimus always made him feel like everything he did, good or bad, was okay – because it was a part of life and learning and experiencing everything there was to experience.

"I love you, Optimus Prime," he said.

"And I you, Cade Yeager," Optimus replied. "But do not terrorize young humans like that again." Cade huffed out a soft laugh.

"As long as they keep their paws off of you, I will," he replied.

"Then next time, I will ensure that no strange human will do so," Optimus said.

No longer seeing red and with his anger all but gone, Cade enjoyed the rest of the trip home, knowing that he had nothing to fear in the end.


	7. Cuddle

A/N: You are all so very wonderful. Serious, you are. Thank you so very much for all of the ideas and keep them coming! I still need a few more. So, here's the newest drabble. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Cuddle**

**~…~**

Cade loved being an inventor. He loved coming up with new ideas and technologies that could possibly benefit the world. Ideas were always swarming inside of his head and he just couldn't get them all on paper fast enough. Even though he may not have a college degree, he still knew what he was doing. Hell, Cade even knew more than a lot of the robotic scientists and specialists he had met thanks to Joshua, who had, somehow, managed to become a member of their weird and strange family (seriously, Cade still didn't know how that happened and he always got a headache whenever he tried to think about it in depth).

And since Joshua had rebuilt their home and his research lab (it was NOT a barn!), complete with an adjoined hanger large enough to house all of the Autobots, Optimus included, in their regular mech forms, he had a lot more new and interesting toys to play with. Cade still didn't know how half of them worked, but he had made it his mission to find out slowly but surely. His lab was much nicer than it had been before and he was able to work freely with all of the latest gadgets and tools to aid him with his inventions. It always filled him with excitement and wonder; Tessa would giggle and say that he looked just like a little boy at Christmas.

Even with all of that, though, there were still days when Cade needed a break from it all. His adventures with Optimus and the Autobots taught him that there were some things that should never be invented. That didn't make him shy away from his life's passion, though; that only made him more eager to perfect his inventions and ensure that his creations weren't going to kill anybody. But even he needed a break from it all, and when he did, Optimus was always there.

Well, Optimus was always there period. Ever since his return, he hadn't left Cade's side and vice versa. Optimus knew that if he ever got in a jam, Cade would help him out of it, just like he had when he had first found him and repaired him, just like he had with Lockdown. And if Cade ever needed a hand, both literally and figuratively, Optimus was right there to assist him in any way he could. Whether it be with an invention or some insight, or if it was just with making dinner (because now that Tessa was away, someone needed to make the food and Cade was the only one who knew how to cook without ketchup…or blowing the house up…again) Optimus was always there.

Despite not being human, Optimus picked up a lot of human traits very quickly whilst in his holoform. It was adorable seeing him vacuum the living room or make coffee. Cade couldn't help but chuckle every time, and that either earned him a heavy stare or a slightly mischievous grin from the Prime. And when Tessa would come home…it was just a riot watching her teach Optimus and the other Autobots how to bake cookies. Dear God, it still made Cade laugh his damn ass off just thinking about it (Optimus covered head to toe in flour; Bee with eggs and eggshells dripping and falling off of his blonde hair; Crosshairs with aluminum foil seemingly attached to his body; Hound running rampant in the kitchen with the automatic beaters because he thought they were some form of Decepticon; and Drift wearing the _Kiss the Cook_ apron that Tessa usually wore).

The Autobots always seemed to make a mess of things, but they picked up on human life quickly, just like Optimus. Everyday human stuff that they had never bothered with before they now did. As Optimus had told them, if they were to remain undetected, they had to fit in and participate in the humans' way of life. And as much fun it was to see them all try and bake cookies or clean to do yard work, what Cade loved doing with Optimus when he took his breaks from working in his research lab, was cuddling.

Yes, Cade Yeager, human inventor, Autobot friend, and overall badass (he added that part because no one else would have), was a cuddler. He couldn't help it, not when Optimus' human form was a tall, perfectly muscular heater who was more comfortable to cuddle with than any blanket on any couch or bed he had ever slept on. Whether they had had sex before hand or not didn't matter; Cade could cuddle Optimus any time. But the times he loved cuddling him the most was when they were in the family room, just lying on the couch, the TV on or off depending, with or without the windows open, and just enjoying each other's company and bodies.

It may be surprising, but Optimus' holoform was warm and solid to the touch. He looked, sounded, and felt just like a human being would. His skin was tan, his muscles rippled every time Cade caressed them, and his black hair was soft and silky and looked like it had blue highlights every time the light hit it just right. Optimus' voice sounded like it always did; enticing and warm with just enough roughness to balance out its softness. The clothes that he wore while in his holoform were always soft and warm and complimented his body perfectly; not too baggy but not too tight either.

All in all, Optimus was perfect in every form and he was perfect for Cade to cuddle with. He just loved resting his head on that chest, listening to Optimus' fake human heart beat and hearing him breathe. Cade loved wrapping his arms around Optimus' waist and lying on him, soaking in his warmth and comfort as he closed his eyes and just listened to Optimus and the world around them. And he loved when Optimus' large human hands would stroke his back lovingly or comb through his hair. God, how he loved it when Optimus played with his hair! It always made him shiver and moan in pure pleasure.

The best time he loved cuddling with Optimus was during the afternoon in the summertime. They would sprawl out on the couch in the family room with the windows open and just enough sunlight to warm them while not making them too hot or uncomfortable. Sometimes, there'd be a light breeze coming through the open windows and ruffling their hair and clothing just a tad. The TV would be off; there'd be no music playing in the house. Only the sounds in the house were of the electrical humming, the wind outside, whatever yard work was going on, and Optimus' holoform body functions.

And today was one of those days. It was heaven, pure, unadulterated heaven. Cade sighed happily and he pressed himself closer to Optimus' warm body. Optimus' hand was running up and down his back gently, ever so slightly creasing his tee-shirt. Days like today were absolutely perfect.

"Cade?" Optimus asked, his voice alluring and gentle. Cade didn't even lift his head up from his chest.

"Yeah, big guy?" he replied.

"Are you alright? I heard you sigh," Optimus asked, the slight worry evident in his voice. His words made Cade smile and he pressed a chaste kiss to Optimus' shirt.

"I'm fine, Optimus. I just sighed because I'm happy," he said. "Today's a good day. I'm just enjoying myself, lying here with you."

"I am enjoying the day as well, Cade" Optimus said. Cade squeezed his arms around Optimus' waist and his smile widened. He peeked his eyes open and stared at the sunlight pouring into the room in a soft haze before he closed his eyes again.

"Good, because I love cuddling with you," Cade told him.

"And I return the sentiment, Cade," Optimus said.

Silence fell upon them again and cloaked them with its comfort. They luxuriated in the warm sunlight and in each other's presence, enjoying the afternoon as it slowly passed by. And this is why Cade loved cuddling Optimus.


	8. Pet

A/N: Yay! Another update. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Pet**

**~…~**

"It sure is somethin' else, isn't it?" Hound said to Crosshairs as they watched Cade. Loud footsteps resounded throughout the farm, causing the ground to shake ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable to the average human.

"Eh, Ah suppose so," Crosshairs said.

"What you ya mean, 'you suppose so?' He's a gigantic dinosaur!" Hound exclaimed, slightly put off by Crosshair's disinterest.

"The only reason 'e even follows Cade around like that is because he smells like Prime," Crosshairs argued. "That's all there is to it."

"I dunno," Hound grumbled, watching as Grimlock pushed a beat up, broken tractor to the place that Cade had pointed at with his head. "It's still pretty fascinatin', some of the things Cade can get him to do."

"Oh, tha's only 'cause he's got Prime's scent all over 'him!" Crosshairs stated loudly, clearly getting fed up with the conversation. "Didn't ya hear me the first time, Hound?"

"It's kinda hard not to," Hound retorted. Crosshairs growled and stormed off, cursing and grumbling under his breath. Hound lets him go, too busy watching Grimlock cut down the grass that had overgrown around the barn. It truly was amazing how Cade could just get the giant mech tyrannosaur to do pretty much anything, regardless of what he smelled like or not.

**~…~**

Cade hadn't been expecting the four Dinobots to show up on his farm a mere two months after Optimus left the planet. He had to admit that he damn near crapped his pants when they stomped up to his barn, making a lot of loud noise and leaving large indentations in the ground from their feet. Grimlock had lowered his head and roared loudly in Cade's face, but he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't move; he was too terrified, wondering if Optimus had been wise to allow them to roam free.

However, after Grimlock was done with his roar, he sniffed Cade. His snout was pressed against Cade's shirt and his red eyes were eying him, as though he wasn't sure if he could trust Cade or not. After a moment or so of sniffing, Grimlock rose up, roared, and then gazed down at Cade expectantly. Cade didn't move for a few minutes, still afraid that he'd piss himself before he could.

"Cade! Don't show 'im any fear!" Hound shouted from the field. "He's not gonna hurt ya. None of 'em are."

"'Ey! Spike!" Crosshairs hollered. Scorn cried out and turned to the paratrooper.

"O-okay…" Cade stuttered. He turned and walked into the barn, which had been, fortunately, built to allow the Autobots access to it in their mech forms. Surprisingly, it also seemed to be big enough to let the Dinobots in as well because Grimlock followed him inside.

Everywhere Cade went in the barn, Grimlock would follow. Hell, everywhere he went period, Grimlock would follow. It took him forever to get the Dinobot leader to stay home while he was out at the store or something like that. But he did come in handy a lot. His fire breath was even hotter than his blow torch and that made things easier for Cade whenever he needed to wield something. And his strength was phenomenal, and…sometimes intimidating, but he could move things around that Cade couldn't with ease.

It took a while to get used to it, but Cade eventually did. He kind of liked having Grimlock around; he was like a giant dog, only he was a mech dinobot instead. While he couldn't snuggle up with Tessa on the couch like a dog – not that Cade would let that happen, like ever – or come into the house through the doggie door – not that they had one to begin with – he did play fetch, roll over, sit, bark – er, roar -, and follow Cade around like a loyal guard dog.

At first, Cade was confused as to why Grimlock followed him around like that. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he would, especially considering that he was a mechanical robot tyrannosaur rex. No one really told him why, not Hound, Crosshairs, or Drift, and he thought that they didn't know either, which they didn't. He could tell; they looked just as perplexed about it as he was about it. Bumblebee seemed to be the only one who had an idea and it kind of surprised Cade and everyone else.

"Maybe it's because – you smell like – Optimus!" Bumblebee said, looking far too excited than Cade thought he should be. And that got the other Autobots thinking.

"Ya know…tha's probably why 'e's doin' that," Crosshairs said.

"Makes sense. You do smell an awful lot like Prime," Hound added, looking down at Cade as though he knew something that the human didn't.

"Yes, you do, and because Prime is the one who set him free, he must feel devotion to him," Drift reasoned. "Since Prime is not here, but you are and you smell like him, he must believe you to be his master, much like a dog."

"That…makes no sense," Cade had told them all. After all, he didn't smell like Optimus! Did he?

…Did he?

That wouldn't be a bad thing, would it? Cade liked to think that it wouldn't be. He couldn't deny that there was something there between Optimus and him. But that couldn't be possible, right? Optimus was an alien robot from space and Cade was a mere human. A relationship like that couldn't be possible, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Besides, Optimus wasn't here and he had no idea when he'd return.

So, for now, Cade supposed that he'd just have to make due and keep Optimus'…pet…dinobot around. He did come in handy after all.


	9. Glasses

A/N: I only have, like, 29 ideas – this one not included – so keep them coming! I need them, especially if I really am going for the 50. Here's the next drabble! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Glasses**

**~…~**

Since his arrival on Earth, Optimus has notice that many of the humans wore spectacles. Some wore them to improve their eyesight; some to enhance their appearance to be more suitable for mating purposes; and others to block out the sunlight. Many humans, he supposed, looked attractive in them. He never saw it, though. Never understood it. Had no time to do so, and even if he tried to gain a foothold, humans and their behavior would merely continue to puzzle him.

Optimus had no intentions to understand them all. Humans, he had found, were much like his own kind: even if one attempted to understand them all, it would be impossible because they were all different. With billions of humans living on Earth, it would be inconceivable to understand them. Therefore, he would never see spectacle-wearing humans overall as attractive.

However, Cade was not a normal human. Optimus had recognized his individuality immediately; it was hard to miss. Even among the extraordinary humans, he was exceptional. From what Optimus had gathered, Cade had no training beyond that of the high school level, and yet he could create robots and machines and build and repair things as though he had had years of training. His knowledge and thirst for seeing how things operated and worked was phenomenal. And…

It may sound quite shallow of Optimus, but Cade looked marvelous with his glasses on. He may not know much of human attraction or what humans may find attractive, but he did know what he found attractive. Although Cade's glasses were quite large and, according to what Tessa has told him, out of fashion. That, of course, was not how she phrased it exactly, but Optimus was not overly fond of her tone of voice or some of her choice of words. As Cade had told him, 'no respect'.

Tessa's words did not diminish from the truth, though. Cade's glasses, as out dated and large as they may be, made him look...incredible. There really weren't enough words to describe him. Or, rather, Optimus did not know what words to use. So many fit. Regardless of what words he used, those glasses on Cade's face always received the same reaction from him.

He could feel himself grow warmer and warmer until he was hot, and he was always hot before he could even realize it. Optimus' spark would start to radiate and he could feel himself starting to overload. But that wasn't all. His feelings toward Cade were not nearly that shallow. Another kind of warmth would resonate within him, starting at his spark and spreading through his entire form. At first, he was not sure of what he was feeling. The only other time he had felt such a surge of emotion was when Elita One had been alive, before she had been destroyed in battle on Cybertron. Her loss had...been difficult for him to overcome. It had taken him some time before he could hold an actual conversation, one that did not have anything to do with battle, war, or the Decepticons.

Optimus knew now what he had been going through, although he did not understand it entirely. And now, it would seem as though he what he had once felt for Elita One, he was now feeling for Cade. However, it was far stronger than it had been for her and while he did not understand why, he welcomed it all the same. It made him want to reach other and take hold of Cade, never letting him go, holding onto him for the rest of time. He wished to spend the remainder of his existence with Cade, however long that might be, and Optimus was willing, he knew, to do whatever it took to keep Cade, and Tessa, safe from harm. Even if that meant sacrificing himself in order to do so.

These were the thoughts that often came to Optimus when he thought of Cade, and they all started over a pair of glasses.


	10. Cartoons

A/N: I know, I know. I've been neglectful of my story. I'm sorry. I wish I had a decent excuse, but I was just being lazy. Last week was pretty rough at both jobs and whenever I was home, I just wanted to sleep. XD I hope uploading a couple of drabbles today makes up for it. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Cartoons**

**~…~**

"Cade, I do not understand, Optimus said while he looked down at the TV in Cade's barn. "Why is the purple dog screaming?"

"Huh?" Cade asked, looking up from his latest robotic invention to stare at his robotic alien boyfriend. Optimus pointed one large mechanical finger at the TV screen.

"Oh. You talkin' about Courage?" Cade said, stepping around his table and watching as Courage, the Cowardly Dog ran throughout the Katz Hotel.

"Is that his name? Courage?" Optimus asked. Cade couldn't help but grin. Optimus seemed so fascinated by the old cartoon show and that was just plain adorable.

"Yeah, that's Courage, the Cowardly Dog," Cade told him. "He's always of afraid of something, but he always ends up saving Eustace and Muriel from some monster or something like that."

"Hm. It does not sound as though he is cowardly," Optimus said, his voice soft and somewhat puzzled. That only made Cade's grin bigger.

"He's always running away or screaming or something," Cade said. "But he usually saves the day in the end."

"Then he must be excellent at strategy if he is able to do so every time the farmer and his wife get into trouble," Optimus commented, his bright blue optics fixated on the screen. "He would make a fine warrior, if he could endure the proper training."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cade laughed and smiled up at the Autobot leader. "I should get back to work, big guy."

Optimus hummed softly in response and Cade went back to working on his invention. While he worked, he would occasionally hear Optimus mumbling softly to himself or making surprised noises and sounds at whatever monster or creature popped up on the TV screen. When he got bored of Courage and his antics, Optimus changed the channel, surfing for a little bit until he would find something that managed to pique his interest. After an hour or so passed by, Cade heard Optimus call his name out again. Stopping, he took off his glasses, slipped off of his stool, and made his way over to Optimus.

"What's up, Optimus?" Cade asked, staring up at him. Optimus tilted his head towards the TV once more.

"I do not mean to interrupt your work, Cade, however, I…I am unfamiliar with this program," Optimus admitted. Cade turned and saw what he had been watching.

"Adventure Time?" Cade couldn't help but laugh out loud and smile broadly at that. It was simply hilarious that even Optimus Prime, the big, badass leader of the Autobots, had been enraptured by Adventure Time.

"Yes, Adventure Time," Optimus confirmed.

"What don't you understand?" Cade asked, leaning against Optimus' leg as he watched Finn and Jake talk while they sat on the train. He would admit that he hadn't watched much of this show, but he did like this episode very much. It freaked him out the first time he saw it, what with Jake being turned into a skeleton, but he liked being freaked out and frightened.

"Well…for one, how is Jake able to stretch his limbs to various lengths? I did not believe that was physically possible for many vertebrates on this planet. And how can Marceline be a vampire? Vampires are mythical creatures," Optimus fired off question after question. "Humans cannot be made of fire or flames, and yet the Flame Princess is covered in fire. How? And why? Also, why are the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom candy? Candy is not alive; it is a food source for humans. Their princess is made of bubblegum; why had no one tried to chew her yet?" Optimus sighed and shifted his eyes from the TV screen to Cade. "These questions…puzzle me, Cade. Help me to understand."

Cade scratched the back of his head while he thought. Truth be told, he didn't understand the overall premise of Adventure Time, and he probably never would. He had only watched a hand full of episodes and that had been because Tessa had been watching them and as he didn't usually use the TV much in their old house, he let her have free reign. Usually, Cade would be working on research or notes when he'd be watching TV, but there were times when he would actually sit down and watch TV. On those rare occasions, Adventure Time had somehow managed to squeeze itself in there and Cade had liked what he had seen.

While it was a cartoon and therefore a 'kids' show, it was pretty funny. Its random moments and strange outbursts from characters never failed to make him laugh. And some of the sets and characters themselves were just funny. But that didn't mean that Cade knew a lot about it. The only person in the house who did was Tessa.

"Honestly, Optimus, I don't know much about the show," Cade admitted. "But Tessa does. Why not ask her about it? She's in the house."

"Very well. I shall ask Tessa then," Optimus said with a nod. He stood up and Cade was grateful that Joshua had designed the barn and the hanger attached to it to be big enough to fit all of the Autobots in their robotic forms. "Thank you, Cade." He extended one finger down and ever so gently stroked Cade's back with it. His touch sent shivers down Cade's spine and he smiled at his lover as he watched him leave the barn.

Later on that evening, Cade was still in his barn, his research lab, finishing up his work when Optimus returned. He crouched down near his human and watched as he worked. Cade smiled up at him and started wrapping things up.

"So, did Tessa tell you everything you wanted to know?" Cade asked him. He took of his glasses and his apron, placing both of them on the table.

"Yes, she did. Her insight was most helpful and has allowed me to enjoy the program thoroughly," Optimus replied, giving Cade his same small smile. He held out a gigantic hand for Cade to step onto, as he usually did. "However, there are a few other cartoon programs that I am interested in."

"Oh? Like what?" Cade asked as he stepped onto the open mechanical palm Optimus had offered. He liked having a tall boyfriend who could give him a ride right up to his bedroom window. Literally.

"Tessa has told me about several, such as CatDog, which has a mutated cat and dog joined together, and Ren and Stimpy, and Beavis and Butthead. There are others, but those sounded most intriguing. I wish to watch them with you someday soon," Optimus said as he carried his human out of the barn and towards the house, and ultimately to his bedroom window.

"Did she give you a whole list?" Cade joked, chuckling softly.

"Yes, she did," Optimus said. "How did you know?" Cade had been joking, but apparently, Tessa had, indeed, given her…uh…stepfather a list.

"Call it a hunch," Cade said. When Optimus stopped in front of his bedroom window, he slid inside and turned to him. "I'm gonna take a shower. See you in a bit?"

"Yes, Cade, you will," Optimus said, smiling at him. "I shall check on my Autobots before I head inside. Enjoy your shower."

"I will," Cade said. "Oh, and Optimus?"

"Cade?" Optimus answered.

"I'm free tomorrow if you wanna have a cartoon marathon," Cade said and smiled at him. "I'm free for you any time."

"That is nice to know, Cade. We shall commence with our marathon tomorrow then," Optimus replied, his voice warming and softening. It made Cade's heart thump in his chest and caused butterflies to flutter about rambunctiously in his stomach.

"It's a date," Cade said. Then he turned and rummaged through his dresser for a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt before he headed to his bathroom.

As he got into the shower, he wondered why Optimus was so intrigued by cartoons, but he just laughed and shook it off. It was just too damn funny and adorable to knock it, and he couldn't lie, he liked them too. Not that that mattered though; he'd do anything and be up for anything as long as he was with Optimus. Even if that meant hours and hours of cartoons.


	11. Heartache

A/N: Yay! Another drabble for today. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, okay? R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Heartache**

**~…~**

If Optimus had a heart, it would be breaking right now. As it was, his spark wasn't as bright as it usually was, but instead it was a slightly dull, light blue, and it ached. It ached tremendously. This feeling, this…this heartache was not something he was familiar with. Not this way, not with this much intensity and pain. Truly, it felt as though Optimus' spark, his soul, might very well break and shatter at any moment.

But if there was one thing he was good at, it was enduring feats of immense difficultly and pain. He had suffered greatly since his creation. He had lost so many, many comrades, friends, his own spark mate… And while this pain was so much worse, so much more intense, Optimus knew that what he was doing was the right thing.

Being with Cade, being with a human being, was impossible. Optimus was not human and although he loved humans, loved Cade, they simply could not be together. It was impossible and dangerous for Cade. Even Optimus simply residing on his farm endangered Cade and his family. That was bad enough. Bringing this weight, this…burdensome love upon him would practically be a death sentence.

Aside from the fact that Galvatron was still out there and that rogue, former CIA agents were still hunting them, there were other reasons why Optimus and Cade couldn't be together. For one, as Optimus had already stated, he wasn't human. Cade was human. Physically, it was impossible for them to consummate their relationship in anyway. Mentally and emotionally…it might be possible, but it had never been done before. Bumblebee had never tried with Sam for fear of the unknown, for fear of all of the things that could, and probably would, go wrong. Optimus shared Bumblebee's fear and thus refused to even contemplate a mental or emotional attachment.

Another reason was that Cade would, as much as it pained Optimus to even think the words, eventually die. Being human, his life span was limited. Cade might live to see one hundred, he might live to see one hundred and twenty, but in the end, he would die. While Optimus realized that he, too, would one day cease to exist, whether it be by Galvatron, humans, or some other means, he would still, more than likely, outlive Cade. Forming any sort of bond, mental or emotional or both, would only increase the pain Optimus would already feel upon Cade's death.

A third reason, Cade may not even feel the same as Optimus did. Humans did not understand many things, and when it came to relationships, that was quite and painfully obvious. While Optimus felt an incredibly strong pull towards Cade, he was unsure if Cade felt it as well, and if he did, he might not understand it completely. If he did, he may decide that he wouldn't want it, which was quite possible. Why would he? The differences between them were obvious and not even their similarities could atone for them, although they had many of those as well.

And finally, it was unfair to Cade. This bond between them, this pull, whatever they had between them, was unfair to Cade. He had never asked for this, he had never asked to be caught up in all that came with being a comrade and close friend to the Autobots. Hadn't he suffered enough? Optimus knew that Cade could be strong and resilient, but he was still human and he could break so easily, too easily. While Optimus felt a vast amount of heartache and pain over this, he knew that it was nothing that would cripple him. He would endure; he _had_ to. But Cade…Cade was not like him; he was different. And there was only so much he could handle before he broke.

No. Optimus would not force that upon Cade. Not Cade. Never Cade. Therefore, he would remain silent about his feelings, his desires, and leave Cade be. In the end, it was for the best. For both of them.


	12. Nightmare

A/N: Here's another drabble for my lovelies. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Nightmare**

**~…~**

Optimus watched helpless as time seemed to slow down. The debris was falling, crumbling as the building crumbled. Gun fire and missiles were passing him, missing him, hitting other buildings, possibly hitting his Autobots; Optimus didn't know. He was too focused on the horrifying sight before him. Whatever battle they were in, whoever the enemy was, didn't matter.

What did matter was Cade, his human, his Cade, falling along with the debris and the rubble as the building he had been standing on firing shots at the enemy crumbled beneath his feet. All Optimus could do was watch as Cade, his human and spark mate, fell. By the time he was finally reacting, it was too late.

The cry that was torn from his throat was inhuman and unrecognizable even to his own ears. Optimus ran towards the crumbled, destroyed building, hoping…hoping…but knowing deep inside of him that it was too late. Gun fire followed his steps, missiles hit the other buildings around him as they missed their target.

When he arrived at the building that had been Cade's post, Optimus stopped dead in his tracks. His optics didn't have to search long to find his human. There he was, crushed under a large, heavy piece of the very roof top he had been standing on. A loud, anguished roar erupted from his throat and…

Optimus bolted up in bed, his chest rising and falling with every pant. His skin was wet with sweat and he felt something running down his cheeks. Upon lifting his hand, he realized that tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Looking to his right, he saw, much to his relief, that Cade was sound asleep beside him. Sighing heavily in relief, Optimus collapsed back onto the bed. One of the down falls of using his human form was that it behaved exactly like a human body, sweat, tears and all.

"What was it about this time?" Cade's sleepy voiced asked him. Optimus turned and stared at him, blue eyes wide, a frown on his face, and soft pants still coming from his lips.

"It was nothing, Cade," Optimus told him, unable to keep the tremble from his voice. Cade frowned and turned on his side so that he fully faced Optimus.

"You're a horrible liar, Optimus Prime," Cade told him. "You'd better tell me."

"Cade, it was merely a dream," Optimus said.

"Yeah, huh, right. I've never seen a dream frighten the shit outta someone," Cade replied.

"Are we really going to argue over terminology now?" Optimus asked his spark mate, sounding tired and exhausted. A nightmare could do that to someone.

"No, we aren't because you're going to tell me all about it," Cade said, standing his ground, refusing to budge or back down, stubborn as always. It was one of the things Optimus valued dearly about his human.

_And what got him killed in the nightmare…_

"Hey," Cade said softly as he reached out and grasped one of Optimus' large hands with his own. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you, Optimus. I was when you were away and I'm still here."

Optimus felt his spark surge at such show of devotion, loyalty, and affection. He reached out for Cade and pulled him to him, holding him in an embrace that he knew was too tight for human comfort, but he didn't care. What he wanted right then and there was just to know Cade was there, alive and safe from harm. Nuzzling his neck, Optimus allowed himself to relax and breathe in Cade's scent.

"Optimus," Cade gasped. He loosened his grip but he didn't let Cade go. Optimus was never letting Cade go, ever.

"I…had dreamt that…you died," Optimus finally admitted. He felt Cade tense in his arms and then he felt his human start to rub his back soothingly.

"Everybody dies, Optimus. Ever you're going to die someday," Cade told him, being honest and truthful, although his voice was soft and not unkind. "But I don't plan on dying any time soon. Not until I'm old and grey and you'll no longer want me anymore."

"I will always want you, Cade Yeager," Optimus said fiercely, squeezing Cade for just a moment.

"I'm glad to hear that, Optimus, but that's not the point. The point is everyone dies; it's not something that can be changed. We just have to learn to accept it and get through it when it does happen," Cade said. "I can't promise you that I won't die because I will someday. But I can promise you that I'll be careful and mindful, especially if anyone or anything comes after us."

Optimus knew that he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. He had lost so many comrades and friends in his existence that Cade's loss would be a crushing one. Losing him, Tessa, or any other member of his now smaller family would be difficult for him to bear and he wasn't sure if he would be able to return from one more loss.

Never before had he felt so emotionally; it must due to his constant use of his human form and all of his time being spent around humans. Right then, though, he didn't really care. All he cared about was that Cade was alive an in his arms.

"I know that you will be mindful, Cade, but that does not relieve all of these…emotions," Optimus said. Cade pulled back from him and brushed his black hair away from his forehead while giving him a soft, loving smile.

"I know it won't, but I wanted to reassure you. Besides, I have something else in mind that might take your mind off things," Cade said.

"What would that be?" Optimus asked him.

Cade's smile widened and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Optimus'. At first, the kiss was soft and sweet, but then it turned heated, desperate and passionate. Before Optimus knew it, he was lying on his back with Cade straddling his hips. When the need for air became hard to ignore, they pulled apart and Cade pressed their foreheads together.

"Is it working?" he asked, grinning down at Optimus. Smiling up at his spark mate, Optimus ran his hands down Cade's bare back, enjoying the shivers that he caused.

"I am not sure, Cade. I believe I need a little more coaxing," Optimus answered.

"It would be my pleasure," Cade said and kissed him again.

Optimus soon forgot all about the nightmare and the fear that it had caused him.


	13. Books

A/N: So, story time. A few weeks ago, my friend and I were at Dairy Queen and we starting throwing movie quotes at each other because, well, that's just what we do. We tend to get into mock arguments with these quotes. And the very last quote in our witty banter throw down was mine and it was, 'Why can't we make what we wanna make the way we wanna make it?!'. The entire place got quiet and then my friend started laughing his butt off. I just thought you guys would find that somewhat amusing. Anyway, here's the next drabble. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Books**

**~…~**

Cade wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked into the house. He had been working in his lab since five this morning and he was tired, sweaty, and in need of a shower and some relaxation. His latest invention still had a lot of kinks and he had been trying to work them for the past few days. Needless to say, he was pretty frustrated and he needed time to calm down. A shower was what he really needed and wanted right now, and then some food.

The trek up the stairs damn near did him in. His legs already felt stiff and sore from all of the standing and crouching he had been doing, and walking up the stairs wasn't making them feel any better. Cade couldn't help but sigh in relief once he made it up to the second floor. He couldn't deny it anymore: he was no longer a spring chicken.

Rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand – how long had it been since he had slept? – Cade started his slow trek to his bedroom and ultimately his bathroom. But he stopped once he heard a noise. It sounded like something falling on the floor. Weird. Tessa was off at college and the Autobots were outside, so who could be in the house?

Cade turned and gently pushed open the door on the left that lead into a room he rarely used. It was like an office and a library turned into one and he had no idea why Joshua had added it to the blueprints of the house considering Cade never needed or used an office. He did read and he loved having books on robotics and technology, but he kept most of those in his lab. And like he said before, Tessa was a college, so she couldn't be in the room doing homework, research, or just plain reading for the hell of it. While it was possible that one of the Autobots could be inside, Cade knew that if they ever needed to look anything up or anything like that, they could easily access the internet and download it themselves, one of the perks of being robot aliens from Cybertron.

So, when he gently pushed open the door further and found Optimus lounging comfortably on the couch in his holoform, Cade was more than a bit surprised. It wasn't often that he got to see Optimus relax so freely. There were still a lot of former CIA agents out there willing to kill them all if they ever got the chance. And who knows when Galvatron or some other threat – either terrestrial or from outer space – would come to hunt them down, so Optimus was always going on patrols – once a day at least – and observing the premises, keeping his eye on things, and all of that meant that he rarely allowed himself time to just relax and not worry about anything.

Yet there he was, his long legs taking up the expanse of the couch, with a book in his hands. Cade couldn't help but smile endearingly at the sight. Optimus looked so calm and peaceful; it wasn't a look he often wore. And the clothes he was wearing, his usual blue and red camouflage cargo pants and his black shirt – he had ditched his jacket apparently – made him look so comfy. Suddenly, Cade just wanted to curl up beside him and fall asleep. He would too. Not that he didn't like reading, but he doubted he'd be able to focus. Hell, he was barely able to focus his eyes on Optimus. Damn, he needed sleep.

"Cade, you do not have to stand in the doorway," Optimus said. Cade blinked a couple of times and saw that his significant other's bright, blue eyes were focused on him. "You can come and join me."

"Nah, I really need to get a shower. I've been working in the lab for a while," Cade replied with a tired smile.

"Yes, I was beginning to worry," Optimus said, his expression morphing into one of concern.

"Sorry. I know you told me to check up once in a while, but I just got lost in working out the kinks in my newest bot," Cade said, feeling a pang of guilt. Optimus had enough to worry about; it's not like he had the time to constantly check on Cade, who is a grown ass man.

"I know. Bumblebee told me that you never noticed him whenever he would enter the lab," Optimus said.

"Oh, I had no idea he was even in there," Cade said with a laugh. "I'm taking a shower. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Cade. I will still be here," Optimus reassured him, giving him a small smile.

Cade forced himself away from the door frame and turned towards his bedroom. Once inside, he stripped down to nothing, grabbed some clothes, and hopped into the shower. When the warm water hit his tired and stiff body, he let out a loud, relieved sigh and just stood underneath the water's spray for a while before he started washing himself. After he was finished, he got out, dried himself off, and got dressed, wearing his boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and an old t-shirt.

Leaving his room, he padded softly down the hallway to the office/library. Optimus was still on the couch, this time lying on his side with a copy of _The Hitchhker's Guide to the Galaxy._ It made him chuckle to himself and he stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling, Cade?" Optimus asked him as he curled up beside Optimus on the couch. He sighed in relief and inhaled Optimus' familiar smell.

"Much better now. Thanks," he said. He felt Optimus kiss his head and he relaxed against his lover's warm, solid, hard body.

Silence fell upon them as Optimus continued reading. Cade closed his eyes and just enjoyed the peace and quiet and relaxation. He had never been glad to have books that didn't specify in robotics, mechanics, or technology before now, but if they allowed Optimus to relax and get away from the almost constant threat of being attacked and forced from their home, then he was glad for it. Before too long, Cade was soundly asleep with Optimus' arms stretched out with a book in his hands, glad that he wasn't the only one who was able to relax.


	14. Strength

A/N: Here's another drabble for you all. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Strength**

**~…~**

Optimus had been alive for many, many long years. His optics had bear witness to a variety of things. He had seen weakness and he had seen strength. The strength of his enemies and of his comrades and friends, all of whom demonstrated various kinds of strengths.

Physical strength.

Emotional strength.

Mental strength.

Strength of the spark.

Strength of survival.

Life strength.

Strength, Optimus knew, came in various ways, some hidden, some obvious, but they were all strengths nonetheless. However, he had never seen strength like the one Cade often demonstrated.

Cade was not a typical human being. He was special, even among those deemed unique and extraordinary. Optimus had been drawn to him from the very start of their journey together and he had remained that way for the past four years. Leaving Cade behind had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do – and that was saying a lot, all things considered – and it had greatly pained Optimus to do so. But he had to do it, he _had_ to, because Earth was where he lived and Cade was his home. Of that, he was positive.

During their battles against Lockdown and the CIA agents helping him, Optimus had seen Cade's unique strength. He had seen Cade lift and haul things that a mere human would not be able to on the first attempt – yet Cade had been able to do so from the start. He had seen Cade force Tessa and Shane away from each other, then begrudgingly watch them together, and finally accepting Shane as a part of his family. He had watched Cade lose his only friend, his home, and his entire life. He had watched Cade volunteer to help Optimus and his Autobots and had fought bravely beside them. He had watched Cade run, jump, fall, scream, cry, laugh, fight, lose, win, live. And he had watched Cade's numerous close encounters with death.

After his return, Optimus had remained with Cade on his farm along with his Autobots. His relationship with Cade had advanced and progressed, much their delight and the enhancement of happiness for the both of them. As his time with Cade progressed, he began to learn more and more about the man who was now his spark mate, his human. He learned of Cade's early life – how his childhood had been full of love and encouragement even though his family had been relatively poor – and how he had undergone changed in order to successfully court Tessa's mother, who in turn gave birth to Tessa, Cade's greatest invention to date – and those were Cade's words, not his own. Optimus had learned of the numerous odd jobs Cade had had during his life, how he had worked on his inventions in between jobs or when he was home from work.

And, of course, Optimus had learned of Emily's death. Watching Cade's face as he talked about it, seeing the past pain that used to haunt him, had brought to mind the fate of Elita One and her demise on Cybertron. They shared a similar pain, Optimus then realized, but also a similar strength. What they had gone through separately had made them both strong; the only difference was that Cade was human and was far more fragile than Optimus was. Even so, he had managed to overcome so much in his short life – all humans lived short lives compared to him and his Autobots – and had become so strong.

Bumblebee had told Optimus after he had returned about how Cade had managed without him. Although it wasn't until months later that Cade became his spark mate, looking back on it, Optimus realized how much pain Cade had to have endured due to his absence and how he had refused to buckle and collapse underneath it.

Yes, Cade had been strong all of his life and his strengths showed as bright as day in Optimus' optics. He had made the best choice for a spark mate when he had asked Cade to be his and his human's strength only increased his own. They were stronger together than they were apart and Optimus had never before been so grateful for it.


	15. Hope

A/N: This the is the sequel to _Heartache_. I hope you all enjoy. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Hope**

**~…~**

"W-what?" Cade asked, not sure if he had heard Optimus right or not.

He had been so sure about it, about this, about them and where they were headed. It wasn't as though he had missed the signs: the looks of longing, the soft tone of voice, the small smiles that only he seemed to receive, the subtle, slight touches… Cade knew that he wasn't wrong. His entire body, his heart, and even his soul, knew that he hadn't been wrong. Optimus shared his feelings, he knew it, and while Cade could agree that it would be hard for them, he was still willing to try. For Optimus, he'd be willing to try and do anything.

And he had thought that Optimus would be willing to do the same. They had grown close, very close, during the long battle with Lockdown and Attinger and Galvatron. When Optimus went away, Cade looked after the Autobots as they did him and Tessa and Shane. He had to deal with more CIA agents who wanted to kill the Autobots and his little girl, her boyfriend, and himself. Not to mention the constant threat of Galvatron returning at any given moment to wage war. Then, when Optimus had returned, Cade treated his wounds and injuries as best as he could with help from Drift and the others. Their bond only seemed to grow his then.

But now…

"I am…very…sorry, Cade," Optimus told him, not looking him in the eye. He had been able to since he had called Cade out into the empty hanger. "But…such relations would not…succeed between us."

"How do you know that?" Cade countered. He was getting upset and when he got upset, he got angry. "You don't know everything, Optimus."

"That may be true, but I will not risk your safety, your life, on this matter," Optimus said.

"It's not your choice, Optimus. It's mine," Cade said, standing his ground and being stubborn, refusing to back down. "And I've already made it. I made it when I decided to help you instead of turning you in that first day. I'm not backing down now."

"Do you not understand, Cade Yeager? My very existence puts you and your family in danger?" Optimus said, his voice beginning to rumble with frustration. "My merely being here, on your farm, could very well kill you all. I will not endanger you further by allowing this…bond between us…to grow."

"So even though we both know this bond is here, even though we both know that it's not going away, we can't be together?" Cade asked him. "Who the hell does that work for, Optimus, huh?"

Optimus remained quiet for what seemed like a long time. It was killing Cade. His heart had been breaking since Optimus had asked to speak with him privately. He had had this…strange feeling for the past couple of days that something was going wrong. When he followed Optimus into the hanger, his stomach had started sinking. Now, it was sunk and his heart was crumbling now too. Breaking. Shattering. For the second time in his life this was happening to him.

He couldn't live like this. Cade knew that things would be hard for them both if they decided to be together. However, he was willing to work through all of that. Making sacrifices and being willing and wanting to see through difficult times with someone else was what relationships were about. It wasn't as though he was going to back out on a whim; it wasn't as though this was a passing fancy. Whether Optimus liked it or not, Cade was in it for the long haul, consequences be damned. He had managed to get his family out of dangerous and life threatening situations before; this was nothing new. Being under threat was nothing new – weren't they all constantly under threat anyway?

God damn it. He just wanted to scream until his lungs collapsed.

"I am sorry, Cade" Optimus said. Cade sighed and turned away from him, running his hands through his hair.

Wow. Just…wow.

"Optimus, you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way I do," Cade said as he turned back to him. "I _know_ you do. I _see_ it."

Optimus still refused to look at him. He looked tired, worn out, exhausted, and much, much older than Cade had ever seen him. It was a looking and a feeling he understood all too well.

And he didn't say anything. Not a word. Silence fell upon them again. It was suffocating and killing Cade. His heart was a torn, shattered mess and his hope was dwindling by the second. Hope for a brighter future, a brighter love than he could have ever hoped for, and it was evaporating. And there was nothing he could do about it, it seemed.

"Fine," he said at last, casting his gaze downwards. Optimus, it seemed, was far more stubborn than he was. He should have seen that coming. They were a lot alike, after all.

Optimus finally looked at him. He could feel those bright blue optics boring into him. It would almost make him laugh he had any heart left to do so. Unfortunately, it was a crumbled pile of remains that would blow away any minute now if a fierce wind were to come by.

"Fine. You win, Optimus," Cade told him.

Without looking at Optimus or saying another word, Cade left the hanger. And Optimus.


	16. Kids

A/N: Yay! Another drabble. Let me know what you think! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Kids**

**~…~**

"Do you have any kids, Optimus?" Cade asked out of the blue one day as he and his partner sat on the porch of their house.

They were watching the others in the field before them. Crosshairs was talking to Drift about something, snippets of their conversation would occasionally float over to them, but Cade didn't understand the gist of it; Drift, while listening and responding to Crosshairs, was cleaning his sword; Hound was helping Shane out with one of his cars – apparently, Lucky Charms wanted to increase its speed and who better to ask than a transformer?; and Bumblebee was talking to Tessa about one of her college classes.

Although they were so obviously not related, the two of them – Tessa and Bee – kind of reminded Cade of an older sister and brother for some reason. Weird, he knew, but he couldn't help but picture it. And that made him wonder if transformers could have kids, which, in turn, made him ask Optimus if he had any kids of his own. Naturally, without thinking about it, the question just popped out of Cade's mouth and now he was slightly embarrassed and mortified about asking it.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of-"

"It is alright, Cade," Optimus reassured him, giving him a small smile. "To answer your question, no, I do no."

"Can…transformers even have kids?" Cade asked, sounding like an idiot. He felt like one for not asking that question first.

"I suppose so, yes," Optimus replied and a look of concentration crossed his face. His expressions were easier to read while he was in his holoform, however, Cade was finding that due to that, he was beginning to read them while he was in his robotic form as well.

Cade turned back and watched Tessa and Bee. Bee had said something – Cade couldn't hear what – but he did hear Tessa yell his name and shove his large hand. That caused Bee to hold both of his hands up in surrender while his blue optics gave her what Drift called 'his puppy eyes'. He had never thought a transformer could give puppy bog eyes, but apparently, Bee was a master at it.

"There were some of us who were able to create new beings within them," Optimus said and Cade turned to listen and watch him. "They were females, although to a human, it would be difficult to decipher, and they were the ones who were able to do so with the additional prowess their sparks gave them. Not often were they able to successfully do so, especially when the war began. But there were times when one would be created. They were deemed to have great destinies, strong sparks, and immense power."

"I know you told me you used to have a spark mate on Cybertron," Cade said softly, not wanting to upset Optimus unnecessarily.

"Yes, Elita One. She was quite strong among the females. But she could…lose herself in the midst of battle. Become careless," Optimus said.

"So can you," Cade muttered. Optimus gave him a look, but with that twinkle in his eyes, it didn't have the heated effect it should have.

"She died in battle on Cybertron, before we could even meld sparks. Her death was…hard, but I have made peace with it. Now, I have another spark mate and another family to focus on," Optimus said, reaching out and taking Cade's hand.

With a soft smile, Cade squeezed his hand. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly. It was hard, but eventually, you made your peace. If you didn't, you'd lose yourself. That was never a good thing.

"Could Elita One…have kids?" Cade asked, knowing Optimus would understand him.

"No, she could not," Optimus replied.

Cade thought for a moment, about what Optimus said about those who were created within a transformer female. Great destinies. Strong sparks. Immense power. That sounded, to him, a lot like Optimus. He wondered…

"Optimus?" Cade asked him.

"Yes, Cade?"

"I know that you said you had creators, but…were _you_ one of the transformers who was…born?" Cade said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"That, my spark, I do not know for sure. Our creators, is has been said, created us all and yet I can recall others of my kind being 'born' or created by others of my kind. Aside from our females, we could create others outside of a host body," Optimus said. "But such methods were frowned upon due to how easy it was to temper with sparks."

"Oh," was all Cade could think to say.

"It was how Megatron managed to build his army," Optimus added.

They sat in silence for a while and Cade couldn't stop thinking how such a simple question could bring about such a deep conversation. Not that he was complaining; he loved it when Optimus told him about his past. He felt as though he could live ten lifetimes and still not know all there was to know about Optimus Prime.

He watched Tessa and Bee as he thought about that. He watched how they interacted and talked, so much like how normal siblings would. Was Bee created by alien creators, by his own kind, or was he born like Tessa? His holoform looked like he could be related to Tessa; it was how he often got away with strolling through town on his own or with Cade's daughter. And boy, did he turn heads. If only those teenage girls knew…

"Do you think of Bumblebee as your son?" Cade asked Optimus. He watched Optimus observe Bee and Tessa for a minute before he squeezed Cade's hand.

"Yes, I do. He has always been my youngest Autobot and even though he is a brave warrior, I cannot help but see him as a child," Optimus replied. "Ratchet always took great care of him because of his youth, much like you do now."

A loud _boom_, a slight shaking of the ground, porch, and house, and a bright flash of light made them both turn and look. Bumblebee was holding Tessa in his hands, shaking his head while Drift put a fire out. From what Cade could tell, Bee had accidentally set off a missile or something. He couldn't tell exactly, since it had, well, blown up, but Cade was thankful they had plenty of land. That being said, he didn't particularly care for it being blown up. Again.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Cade shouted as he stood up and walked to the edge of the porch.

"Bumblebee…blew up…the wagon!" Tessa shouted.

"Uh, uh," was all Bee could say as he shook his head back and forth.

Cade groaned and sat back in his chair, wiping a hand over his face as he shook his head.

"Kids," he mumbled. He felt Optimus take his hand and squeeze it.

"Kids, indeed," Optimus agreed before he let go of Cade's hand. He felt more than saw the Autobot leader step off the porch and make his way to them.

Taking his hand away from his face, Cade couldn't help but smile just a little as Optimus questioned Bumblebee. Kids. They were all like kids to them. But they were their kids, his and Optimus', so that made it okay.

But if Bumblebee blew something up again, he was dead.


	17. Tools

A/N: 25 days until AoE comes out on blu ray and dvd. Are you all as pumped as I am?! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Tools**

**~…~**

Optimus loved watching Cade work with his tools.

Perhaps it was an odd thing to enjoy watching, but he simply could not help himself. Watching Cade work with his hands alone was quite mesmerizing, but when he had one of his tools in his hands, that was when things reached levels of incomprehension. He was so deft at using each and every one of them. They were not his olds ones – those had been, along with everything else, destroyed when Lockdown blew up his house and lab – but they were still the tools Cade was used to.

Optimus could watch him for hours – literally, hours – and has done so already countless times since his return to Earth. He found it relaxing and even stimulating at times. And he loved seeing the numerous expressions that would cross Cade's face while he worked with his beloved tools. Concentration. Determination. Happiness. Relief. Frustration. Anger. Disappointment. Confusion. Doubt. Eagerness. Joy. The expressions that automatically displayed themselves were hypnotic to Optimus, even after his years on Earth and having dealt with many humans.

There were times when Cade would be working on his latest project with his tools that Optimus would think back to when they first met. He remembered vividly how Cade had repaired him, without hesitation, without fear or doubt. His hands and tools ran over Optimus' form, putting things in place, melding them, wielding them, screwing them, and even, although those times were few and far between, hammering some bent pieces of his form back to where they needed to go (it was the noise Optimus disliked, so loud and grating). Cade had worked on him with such care and tenderness that it had utterly baffled and amazed Optimus that a human would be willing to be so kind to him after everything that had already occurred. Now, Optimus felt Cade's gentle, yet rough hands on him in other ways, though none of them overly appropriate for open discussion.

Even now, with his Autobots residing with Cade on his farm, if Optimus needed repairs, it was Cade he went to. That did not happen often, for which Optimus is most thankful for, but when it did, he wasn't even ashamed to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed it. Cade's work, his skill, with his tools was something Optimus had never seen before, even when cooperating with the military. It was something that Cade had been born with, an innate understanding and mindset of how to build and fix things with his tools. They were like extensions of his arms, hands, and fingers; every time Optimus needed Cade's skills, it was as though the tools that touched him were actually a part of Cade himself.

"I can practically hear you thinking, y'know," Cade said, a smile in his voice. Optimus blinked and stared down at him.

Cade had taken off his smock and had put away his tools. It seemed that while Optimus had been contemplating Cade and his dear tools, he had finished fixing the…boom box – that was what it was called, wasn't it? – that a neighbor had dropped off at his newly built collection box out front. He looked sweaty and tired, having been working on many other things all day, but he was still as radiant as ever in Optimus' optics.

"I apologize, Cade. I was merely thinking about your tools," Optimus said. Cade arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"My tools, uh? You want me to pick you up a copy of a hardware store magazine next time I'm in town? Give ya some…_read_ material, if you know what I mean," Cade said, laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Optimus grinned and shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. I have everything that I already need," Optimus replied.

"Good because I was actually gettin' kind of worried about the possibility of you looking through magazines while your spark mate is standing right here in front of you," Cade said, laughing, although Optimus could detect a small sliver of doubt. He was not surprised. Cade, he had learned from Tessa, had never thought himself good enough for Emily; Primus only knows what Cade thought of himself now that he was Optimus' spark mate.

"There is nothing for you to fear, Cade. You will always be enough for me," Optimus quickly reassured him. Cade gave him a genuine smile, then.

"You know, the boys are still out around the town and Tessa isn't due back home from college for another couple of weeks. For once, we have the house to ourselves," Cade told him. "I think we should make the most of it, don't you?"

Optimus smiled down at his mate and his spark began generating his now often used holoform.

"I could not agree more," Optimus said and before long he was gazing into Cade's eyes from a mere four inches up instead of about thirty feet or so.

"Well then…" Cade began, a grin spreading across his face, "race you to the bedroom!"

Before Optimus could blink, he was dashing out of the barn, laughing all of the way. Chuckling softly himself, Optimus quickly jogged after his human, ever so thankful for the alone time and, of course, Cade's deft work with his tools.


	18. Nap

A/N: I just realized that I never thanked you guys for reading the random stuff that my insane mind comes up with. So, thank you all so much! It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read these things and even comment on them (I read all of the comments, by the way). Here's a drabble for you! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Nap**

**~…~**

"Cade?" Optimus called his name as he stepped inside the house.

He had just gotten home and needed to see Cade, to make sure with his own two optics that he was alive and well, safe and sound. When he hadn't found the inventor in his barn, Optimus began to worry. Cade was almost always in his barn. There were only a few times he could recall where Cade hadn't been in his lab all day, and most of those were due to illness. So, he was very worried that something was wrong.

Optimus walked through the kitchen and into the dining room – Joshua had left nothing out when he had rebuilt Cade's home.

"Cade?" He called out again.

Still no reply. That meant he could rule out that Cade was anywhere downstairs. Frowning and still worried about his human, Optimus made his way upstairs. Once in the hallway, he headed directly for the bedroom they shared; something inside of him was telling him that he might find Cade there. Good. If he wasn't there, Optimus would search the other rooms, the farm, the town, the rest of the state and beyond to find him.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to do that.

Lying on the bed, his glasses almost hanging off of his face, his body curled up on the side and facing Optimus, was a sleeping Cade. Asleep, he looked younger, carefree, and more vulnerable than he did when he was awake. And with the setting sun's ray filtering in through the open window, he looked angelic, his form highlighted with the natural light.

If Optimus was human, it would take his breath away. In his holoform, it merely stunned him and made him unresponsive for a period of time, his mind unable to wrap itself around the beautiful sight before him. It was not often that Cade took a nap; it was difficult enough to drag him from his barn for a proper night's sleep. He must have been incredible tired if he laid down for a nap. Optimus couldn't help but smile. His spark mate was truly a marvel and he loved him dearly for it.

Not wanting to disturb Cade's slumber as he rarely got enough sleep as is, Optimus reprogrammed his holoform so that the boots, pants and jacket were removed. Now, in only his black shirt and boxers, he climbed on top of the bed, careful not to rile Cade from his rest, and laid down beside him.

Automatically it seemed, Cade cuddled up next to him, his body more relaxed than Optimus had ever seen it. With a soft, loving smile, Optimus wrapped his arms around his human and held him as he closed his own eyes. Knowing that Cade was safe and alive and happy was all he needed. That was enough. It would always be enough.


	19. Anger

A/N: Okay, I know I've been MIA for, like, ever and I wish I had a good excuse as to why. However, I will be honest with you guys…here it goes…I've been playing _Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3_ for the past, like, three weeks solid. Yeah, no life for this gamer. And because of it, I'm kind of doing massive research on an upcoming fic that will be featuring Banagher/Setsuna because that needs to be a thing and my life has just spiraled out of control at this point. Well, there you have. I'm sorry. …I'm so, so sorry (who are my Whovians out there?). R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Anger**

**~…~**

For a long time since she became a teenager, Tessa has been angry at her dad.

She knew it was stupid and immature and selfish, but she just couldn't help it. Not an adult yet, the older she got, she just…automatically blamed Dad for Mom's death. It wasn't his fault – that she knew and she _knew_ she knew that – but getting her mind to actually believe it was another matter entirely. Growing into her teenage years without her mom, seeing her friends and classmates with their moms, just mad Tessa so, so very angry, and most of her anger was directed at her dad.

He wasn't to blame for Mom's passing; even covered under the insurance, her illness was too far developed for medicine to help. The fact that her mom had never let anyone really know that she was so sick until it was too late didn't make matters any better either. But once Mom was in the hospital, Dad couldn't work. Oh, he had tried, but with his mind constantly on her mom, he never managed to get very far on anything. She spent many nights with her dad by her mom's bedside, just waiting because what else could they do but wait?

And even though her dad was supportive and understanding and still being a nag, Tessa couldn't help but blame him. As a kid still, she didn't fully realize or understand what exactly was going on. Her dad had always pulled through in the end, had always made bad situations right again somehow with that mind of his. Surely, he would have been able to help save Mom.

But he hadn't.

He had watched her die, just like Tessa had watched her die. And at the time, she didn't know what was worse: her mom dying or her dad not doing anything about it.

Looking back on it now, as an eighteen year old college student, Tessa knew that there was nothing he could have done. Dad did the best he could while mom withered away, just as he had before their lives had changed forever. Eventually, Tessa's anger faded away into nothing and she sat down with her dad and told him about it. Never before had she seen her dad cry when the subject wasn't about Mom, but he had cried and it had made her feel like complete and utter garbage.

But she had gotten through that and had become a better person for it. At least, that's what she had liked to believe.

Tessa wasn't stupid; how could she be when she got the highest grades in all of her classes? She saw how her dad and Optimus looked at each other. Before he had even taken off and left Earth, Dad and Optimus had been giving each other goo-goo eyes and had looks of longing that were so obvious that even Lucas would have noticed it had he still been alive.

While she knew that she should be happy that her dad had found someone – kind of – to be with again, she was angry once more. Not at Dad though, but at Optimus. Her dad wasn't ready for a relationship yet, she had told herself, and Optimus needed to back off. That was her dad and she was going to protect him just like he had protected her all of her life. After the crazy adventure they had gone through, her dad was just high off of the adrenaline and practically no sleep – Shane had told her about that and the bags under his eyes couldn't lie.

Yet, when her dad got depressed a few months after Optimus had left, Tessa knew that it wasn't just a fascination and curiosity about the Autobot leader that was made him pine for the alien robot. Tessa could see it in his eyes: Dad loved Optimus just as he had loved her mom. There was no way he could deny it and there was no hiding from it; it was as plain as the sun in the sky. And there was no keeping them apart, either, because Optimus' Autobots' were basically their personal bodyguards, meant to keep them safe while they awaited for Optimus to return home. To them: the Autobots _and_ the Yeagers.

She wasn't sure how it would work out between her dad and Optimus, but she knew one thing for damn sure: Optimus better not hurt her dad.

One night, almost a year after Optimus had left and after a good dozen date proposals and rejections later, with her dad still missing Optimus like crazy, Tessa sat down in front of him at the kitchen table – for once, he was eating of his own accord – and told him,

"It's okay, Dad. I've got no problem with you and Optimus. But if he hurts you, he's a goner."

As she got up and went upstairs to her room, she knew that her dad was gaping at her like a fish out of water. Hell, she could even hear Bumblebee's laughter coming from the living room – who knew Autobots had such good hearing…or holoforms for that matter?

When Optimus did return, Tessa cornered him alone in the hanger Joshua had built attached to their barn. With her hands on her hips, she gazed up at him with a stern expression, knowing Optimus would take her seriously.

"Optimus, I know you've got the hots for my dad," she said bluntly. Optimus blinked down at her and she swore that if he were human he would have been blushing.

"Tessa Yeager, I-"

"Don't. I'm not done," she interrupted him. It was her time to talk, damn it. "I don't know how it'll work and I don't want any details. Just know that if you hurt my dad, I'm going to hurt you."

"Tessa, I have no intentions of hurting Cade. He is…very special to me," Optimus told her, his blue optics staring down into her own, meeting her head on.

"I know that. I just wanted to make it clear that he's sensitive. He may not seem like it, but he is. And if you hurt him, I'll mow down your Autobots myself if I have to to whoop your ass," Tessa warned him.

"Message understood," Optimus said with a hint of a small smile on his face. Tessa smiled herself. Even though Optimus could crush her with just a finger, it was nice to know that he was taking her words to heart and genuinely seemed to care about her dad.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk," Tessa said and with that, she left the barn.

She meant what she had said: she'd pulverize each and every one of the Autobots, Dinobots included, if Optimus ever hurt her dad. And it was a threat and a promise she fully intended to keep.


	20. Family

A/N: I feel like I should spam you all with drabbles to make up for my shameful, horrible procrastination. So, I hope you all don't mind. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Family**

**~…~**

Optimus gazed around the family room, his blue eyes, not as bright now that he was in his holoform as they were when he was in his robotic one, falling over each member of his family.

Crosshairs, Drift, and Bumblebee were sitting on the couch, all three pairs of eyes focused on the TV screen that had everyone's attention. Hound was reclined in the recliner, his eyes also watching the big screen. Shane and Tessa were lounging on the loveseat, snuggling, nice and warm. It made a small smile cross his face at the sight of them. Cade had come a long way; he no longer snapped at them for touching or being so close. Time, Optimus had found, had opened Cade up and he now saw Shane as a son. Granted, he was a son that Cade would gladly pound into the ground with a hammer, but a son nonetheless.

Speaking of Cade…

He was currently pressed into Optimus' side, much like Tessa was with Shane, fast asleep. Cade had been working a lot in his barn and he hadn't had many opportunities to relax or rest lately. So, family night was the perfect time for him to relax and it seemed his body had taken it as a chance to catch up on the sleep he had missed while working.

Optimus rubbed Cade's arm and pulled him in closer, enjoying the mere presence of his beloved spark mate. He had missed this, him, them. His family. Although he had been back from disposing of the seed, and his creators, for quite some time, Optimus still missed them greatly from time to time, feeling much like he had when he had been away. They were still here, he was here again, but it had not sunk in, not quite yet. In the months that he had been back, he feared that he would once again be taken from them to embark on a mission of some sort. Or they would be taken away from him; Optimus was not sure which would be worse.

Perhaps he was afraid…

No. There was no doubt about it: he _was_ afraid. Afraid that his Autobots, the Yeagers, his family would be taken from him. Optimus had already lost so many of his kind, his allies, his comrades, his friends…he could not lose his family as well. While he was a strong warrior, even a blow such as that would severely cripple him. Just the very thought of their demise paralyzed him in a way that he dare not speak of.

These humans and his Autobots were all he had left. They were his family. They meant everything to him and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Even if that meant sacrificing his life.

Humans may not be all that he once believed them to be, but these humans, his mate, Cade, Tessa, and Shane, had shown him what they could truly become. Without realizing it until he was light years away, they had become part of his family. Not even Sam, who had been a friend to him and his Autobots for many years, held such a privilege. If that did not speak volumes, Optimus did not know what did.

Cade stirred by his side and Optimus looked down at him, concerned that he had somehow caused his human to wake. But he was still sleeping and Optimus relaxed, relieved that Cade was getting the rest he needed. His eyes turned to the TV screen and he laughed inwardly as he realized something.

The movie they had all been watching was _Lilo and Stitch._


	21. Laughter

A/N: I'm sorry if this one is super short compared to the others, but I'm coming down with a cold or something and am not at my best. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Laughter**

**~…~**

If there was one thing Cade Yeager knew for certain, it was that Optimus Prime had an amazing laugh. When he laughed, really laughed, it was just…well…amazing. How could be describe such a sound? He knew it wasn't impossible, but words seemed to fail him; they often did when Optimus was his subject at hand. Optimus rarely ever laughed to begin with, and small chuckles did not count. Perhaps that was why his laughter was so incredible.

It was richer and fuller than any bird song Cade had ever heard.

It was deep and full of emotion just like the deepest ocean trench was filled with aquatic wonders.

It was warming and spread easily, like butter soaking and covering a flapjack.

It was so beautiful and powerful that it darn near broke Cade's heart the very first time he heard it.

And it was from Optimus' very soul and that made it so very special.

Not to mention that it was infectious; even if Cade was pissed off to high hell, he would find himself laughing and calming down if Optimus laughed at one thing or another. To put it plainly, Cade just loved Optimus' laugh. Hell, it was one of many, many things he loved about him and he would continue to love it until the day he died.


	22. Flapjacks

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all this evening. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Flapjacks**

**~…~**

It had been a week. A whole entire week since Optimus Prime had returned to Earth. He had missed it, this new found home of his that was so very different from Cybertron.

He had missed its blue skies with clouds that could drift slowly overhead or rumble and roll past as a storm raged on. He had missed the green grass, the tree leaves that could turn so many different colors. He had missed the rivers, lakes, and oceans with their various shades of blue and mysterious wonders lurking beneath their surfaces. He missed the mountains, the deserts, and the plains. But most of all, he had missed his Autobots and the Yeager family, especially Cade.

He had grown quite close to the human in such a short amount of time and whilst he was away, Optimus had decided that he would make Cade his spark mate. Upon his return, he wasted little time on that vow and he was happy that Cade had reciprocated his feelings. As a matter of fact, it seemed that Cade missed him more than Optimus missed Cade, although he was unsure how possible that was since his spark ached constantly from the lack of his human's presence by his side.

In the past week that he had been back on Earth, his bond with Cade had grown and Optimus could say without a doubt in his mind that he was happy. Not only that, but he had been able to utilize his holoform more frequently in the past week, which was something Optimus rarely did in the past. However, as it was one of the very few ways he could be with Cade, Optimus had used it and shown it to Cade without hesitation or regret.

However, the only downside to his holoform was that it was just like a human body. It functioned just like a human body did. It needed air, water, sustenance…

Before now, Optimus saw very little purpose being human. What was so great about being human after all? But now that he had a purpose for it, Optimus found that he was getting used to, and even enjoying, some of the aspects of being human, such as food.

Having never needed human food beforehand, Optimus had never tried it. In the past week, he had had more than enough of it and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Although Tessa was away at college, Cade was inept enough to cook for him, mostly thanks in large part to Tessa teaching him various dishes and recipes. So far, everything Cade had made had been delicious. By far, Optimus' favorite food that Cade had made so far were 'flapjacks', as Cade called them.

Cade made them light and fluffy and lathered them in melted butter, which Optimus was positive was not good for his mate's health. With just enough syrup to make them moist without being overly sweet and sticky, Cade's flapjacks were beyond comparison. Not that Optimus had much to compare them too, but he doubted that anyone else's flapjacks would ever be as good as Cade's. Tessa, Optimus knew, could give him a run for his money, but Optimus was biased on this point and proudly so.

"Nah. Just wait until you have my baby girl's flapjacks," Cade had told him the first morning he had made them.

Optimus agreed but he knew, deep down, that Cade's flapjacks would always be the best in his opinion.


	23. Old

A/N: My kind of significant other is planning a trip to Oklahoma to look for work and I plan on us spending as much time together as possible before that, which means less time writing. However, once the trip is happening, I'm sure I'll be full of angst and sadness and stuff which means my writing will increase! Gotta love double-edged swords. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Old**

**~…~**

"I'm getting old," Cade said suddenly and rather out of the blue. Optimus looked down at him and blinked his blue optics.

Sitting at his work bench, which was surprisingly devoid of anything that needed to be worked on, Cade did not look old to Optimus. Worn out and tired, perhaps, but not old. Then again, Optimus really did not have any right calling Cade or any other human old or agreeing with them that they appeared old. He and his Autobots were all far older than the oldest human alive today, even Bumblebee. So while Cade did appear as though he needed a nap, he did not look old. Not to Optimus at least.

"Cade, we both know that you are not old," Optimus reminded him. "If I am correct, you were eighteen when Tessa was born."

"Yeah, that's right," Cade said and ran a hand tiredly over his face. He hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks. Something plagued his dreams at night and all Cade would say was that it was nothing. However, the bags underneath his eyes told Optimus otherwise.

"Seeing as how Tessa is now twenty-one, that would only make you thirty-nine, which is not old by human standards," Optimus reassured him. "It is definitely not old by mine. You still have many, many long years ahead of you."

'_If I can help it.'_

It was not said, but it was implied and they both knew and understood that.

"I guess you're right, Optimus," Cade said, tilting his head back and staring up at Optimus' large robotic form. "Maybe I've just been stressed out and tired and it's causing too many wrinkles."

"You are beginning to sound a lot like Tessa," Optimus observed. "I now see where she gets it from."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Cade pretended to be insulted but the smile on his face nullified the effect.

"I am merely stating that, as father and daughter, the two of you are very similar. Perhaps more so than you both believe," Optimus said gently, holding his robotics hands up in defense.

Shaking his head, Cade slid off of his work stool and stretched. Optimus could not keep his eyes off of him. Stretching like that caused Cade to look incredibly feline and such a thing appealed to him greatly.

"Let's call it a night, big guy," Cade said. Quickly scanning his holoform into the air beside Cade, Optimus walked with him out of the barn, turning the lights off and closing the door behind them.

"Oh, and just in case you're wondering, you're not old either," Cade said, flashing Optimus a loving smile.

The thought had never even crossed Optimus' mind, yet he appreciated Cade verifying it nonetheless. They were both young at heart and in spirit and that was all that counted in the end anyway.


	24. Whole

A/N: Yay, an update! After this one, I'll only have, like, eighteen drabbles on my list, so guuuuuuys, help me out again, okay? Thanks! You are all the best. Also, this is the last installment of the _Heartache_ and _Hope_ miniseries. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Whole**

**~…~**

Optimus watched from the hanger as Joshua's car drove smoothly down the driveway. He had been coming here a lot lately, and he knew why. That did not mean that he had to like it. Yes, he had brought this pain, this soul searing suffering upon himself by refusing his bond with Cade, but that did not matter once his optics picked up Joshua's car. It was becoming all too familiar around the farm and he did not like it. Despite the fact that Joshua had rebuilt Cade's home and had given him and his family enough money that they would not have to worry about financial troubles anymore, he had still been the cause of many Autobots' deaths and had nearly caused humans to become extinct. There were other reasons as well, but they did not matter to Optimus now.

What did matter was that he was here and he was here for Cade. That was something Optimus did not like. Before, Joshua would come around perhaps once a month at best; he often liked to pick Cade's brain for ideas – which he, of course, gave Cade credit for. However, in the recent months since Optimus and Cade had last actually spoken, which had been more of a fight, he had started frequenting the farm more and more.

Optimus did not like it.

He knew why Joshua was always coming around; it was quite obvious. Even Tessa saw it. Joshua desired Cade. Thankfully – and Optimus felt slightly ashamed for feeling this way since it did deprive Cade of what Optimus had been so adamant about giving him – Cade had seemed oblivious to Joshua's desires and intentions. Up until a month ago, that is.

Cade, Optimus knew, was not stupid. He was quite intelligent, especially since he had received no formal education after high school. Yet he could build robots and inventions that were unique to his mind and his mind alone. Had not he, after all, picked up on Optimus' feelings for him? Needless to say, Joshua's intentions had become all too clear with Cade. For how long he had known, Optimus did not know; Cade no longer spoke with him often. However, Cade had not indicated if he felt the same way until now.

From the hanger, Optimus saw Cade step out onto the porch where Joshua was standing, wearing a suit as usual. Cade looked quite handsome, wearing a nice, dark button shirt and jeans; some things would never change. Joshua it seemed did not mind Cade's attire, although Optimus did believe his eyes had been running over Cade's form too many times for it to be civil and decent.

If he was a human, his blood would be boiling. Optimus had been picking up their words from the porch, but he was now tuning them out. Were he human, his heart would be broken. He knew what would happen from the moment Joshua had turned onto the dirt road that lead to the farm, yet Optimus had denied it. The proof, however, was right in front of him now and he could no longer turn a blind eye.

Joshua and Cade were going on a date.

Optimus could feel his spark beginning to shatter. A pain greater than any he had felt began to spread throughout his entire being. He knew he had no right to feel this way; it had been his own doing, after all. How could Optimus have expected Cade to remain single for the remainder of his days? Such a request would be unfair and Optimus would never ask that of him anyway. But seeing them together…even the mere thought of Cade with another… He did not like it at all.

Cade was his spark mate; his and none other's. Their relationship may not be physical and there would be little they would be able to do with one another, but Optimus would not rather lose Cade to another. He was far too important to Optimus. And when it came down to it, Optimus just could not ignore his own feelings any longer.

Regardless of if Cade was human and he was not, Optimus loved him. No other could make his spark light up so brightly as Cade. Even though Cade would die eventually, would it not be better to spend the years he did have with him together, as one, than separate and miserable? Whatever doubts he may have about them, Optimus was willing to face them with Cade. Things would be difficult and unconventional – there was no precedent for such a relationship – but between that and losing Cade, Optimus would rather take the long road than the short cut.

With his mind made up, Optimus started towards Joshua's car and knelt down beside it. His bright blue optics focused entirely on Joshua and he was thankful that neither of them had gotten in the car. Cade was gazing at him with wide eyes; how long had it been since Optimus had approached him, unafraid of starting another argument and sure of himself? Joshua, who had never ceased his fear of Optimus it appeared, seemed ready to get in his car and bolt. However, Optimus slamming his fist down on the dirt road right behind his car, stopped him.

"Joshua Joyce, you will cease courting my spark mate here and now," Optimus told him, narrowing his blue optics at Joshua. "If you do not, I will not be responsible for whatever may occur."

"I…I…I… Yeah, w-well…I…am….totally okay with that," Joshua stammered, paling and quivering. He looked at Cade. "Sorry, but…you're…uh, robot is…."

"A pain in the ass? Yeah, you got that right," Cade said, glaring up at Optimus. Joshua quickly got in his car and left as soon as Optimus lifted his fist.

"What the hell was up with that?!" Cade yelled up at him. "You get jealous and think you can just push people around?"

"I…am sorry, Cade, but you are my spark mate…" Optimus said, feeling kind of lost. He had expected Cade to be upset, but not this angry. He seemed…furious.

"Yeah, and you don't want anything to do with me, remember? And that was your decision, not mine," Cade seethed.

"I realize that ,Cade Yeager. You must believe me, I do. However, I…could not stand to lose you," Optimus confessed. He stood up and gazed down at his human.

"So, what do you want me to do, Optimus? Because I'm at a total loss here," Cade nearly shouted, looking confused and hurt and just...heartbroken. And Optimus had done that to him. How dishonorable. How shameful. He knew that he did not deserve a future with Cade after what he had put him through, yet he was going to ask it of him regardless. In doing so, he hoped, perhaps he can repair the damage he had caused and make up for his behavior.

"I wish for you to...give this...us...a chance. Be willing to see what may develope from it as I am," Optimus said, kneeling down and staring into Cade's eyes.

"Why should I?" Cade asked him, looking and sounding more hurt than suspicious.

"Because deep down in your soul, you know that there is no other for you out there. I know this because that is how I feel about you: no matter what I may have said or what my intentions were, there is no one for me but you, Cade Yeager," Optimus told him.

Cade ran a hand through his hair and looked around, his eyes darting in many directions. His expression shifted quite a few times before he finally turned to Optimus and spoke.

"You're a freakin' idiot, you know that?" he asked.

"I do indeed," Optimus replied.

"Good, because you are. And don't think that this means I've forgiven you yet," Cade warned him, but Optimus could see it in his eyes that he already had. He knew, though, that the damage he had caused would not heal instantaneously, but he would do his best to ensure that it would heal eventually.

"I understand, Cade. I will do my best to redem myself," Optimus said as he stood up.

"Well...now that my...date's been cancelled, what now?" Cade asked and Optimus saw him grin ever so slightly when the Autobot leader's mouth turned down into a frown.

"Perhaps we should catch up on what we have missed out on while we were...on unsavory terms," Optimus suggested. Cade gave him a small smile; not his usual one, but it would suffice for now.

"I suppose we haven't really talked for a while, huh?"

"It has, indeed, been quite some time," Optimus agreed as they headed over to the barn.

"Yeah," Cade said. He ducked his head and added, "I've missed you somethin' awful."

Optimus paused his steps. Cade stopped and turned to look up at him, his eyes wide and open, revealing to Optimus all that he felt inside of him. Kneeling down, Optimus gently put one large finger underneath Cade's chin and gave him a tender smile, hoping to reassure him.

"I have missed you as well, Cade," Optimus said. "I will not allow anything to come between us again. I give you my word."

Cade swallowed and nodded. Optimus released his chin and, together, they walked into the barn.

From the field on the other side of the house, Tessa and Bumblebee watched as Optimus and Cade entered the barn. Once the doors were closed, Tessa looked up at the giant, yellow robot.

"You were right, Bee. Getting Joshua involved totally got Optimus going," Tessa said.

"You damn right I'm right. I never lie," Bumblebee replied in his usual broken radio voice.

"It'll be nice to have them both back to normal again," Tessa said softly as she began walking, trailing the red wagon behind her.

"What's normal, anyway?" Bumblebee asked. And Tessa could only laugh slightly at his question, not answring, knowing it was rhetorical.

Hopefully now, though, both Optimus and her dad would return to their usual selves again. It sucked big time seeing them both so sad and depressed. Now, it would be over and they would have each other, as much as they could anyway. Now, their family, as odd and strange as it was, would be whole once more.


	25. Rescue

A/N: Here's another drabble for you all! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Rescue**

**~…~**

How he managed to get into this mess, Cade would never figure out, but he sure as hell was tired of dealing with evil alien robots hell bent on taking over the Earth and destroying the Autobots! Really, didn't Galvatron and his goons have anything better to do with their time? Apparently, not, and he was seriously starting to piss Cade the fuck off.

First, he tries to blow his house up. Oh, hell no. Yes, Tessa might be away at college at the moment, but come on! How many times does his house need to blow up?!

Second, he and his minions kick Optimus' ass and the rest of the Autobots' asses, destroying the fields and tearing up the roads. Now, Cade didn't really care about the road since it wasn't exactly his problem, but he was sure that he'd be hearing about it from everyone in town. It was bad enough that he was already seen as the freak, no-good inventor who was gayer than a five hundred dollar bill, he didn't want everyone blaming him for construction issues or for causing half of the town to be destroyed (yeah, giant evil robots were annoying and chaotic).

And third, Galvatron thought it'd be a wonderful idea to _kidnap Optimus_! Okay, so using the term kidnapping may have made it sound less serious than it actually was. But that wasn't the point; the point was that Optimus was taken from the Autobots, from him, and that just would not do. Not at all. Optimus had already left him once and for far too long; Cade was damned if he'd lose him again.

So, along with the rest of the Autobots and Shane – because Lucky Charms had been stopping by when all of this went down – Cade chased after Galvatron and his army and managed to fight most of them off and locate Optimus. Getting in was easy. Finding Optimus was a bit hard, but luckily, Drift had accompanied him and he was able to get Optimus out of his bindings. Why the hell did Galvatron even want Optimus for anyway? At the moment, it didn't really matter to Cade; all that did matter was making sure Optimus was safe from harm.

Free of his bindings, Optimus and his Autobots charged Galvatron's remaining forces and managed to overcome them and their leader. Of course, Galvatron fled to fight some other day, but Cade was just happy that he was gone for the time being.

Now, panting, sweaty, sore, and tired, Cade was riding in the cab of Optimus' truck form, leaning back against the comfortable back of the chair. Running his hand over the upholstery, Cade gazed out of the window and watched as the night seemed to rush past them as they made their way home.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of rescuing you all of the time," Cade said and smiled a small, tired smile. He heard Optimus chuckle.

"I am sorry, Cade, but it would seem that Galvatron believes that using my Matrix of Leadership may further advance his plans," Optimus told him.

"Well, he ain't gettin' it. He ain't gettin' you period," Cade replied, feeling the anger he had felt not too long ago when he had almost lost Optimus again.

"With you by my side, I have no doubt," Optimus said, a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

"Maybe you'll have to rescue me next time," Cade said as he pressed the side of his head against the cool window. He closed his eyes, his body starting to feel the wear and tear of their latest adventures.

"Hopefully, Cade, there will not be a next time," he heard Optimus say. And then, the world around him went dark and silent and Cade fell asleep.


	26. Holo

A/N: I apologize if this is kind of crappy. I'm running off of two hours sleep. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Holo**

**~…~**

The first time Cade saw Optimus' holoform, he was in shock. There was no other word to describe it; he was just shocked. Yes, he knew that Optimus had a holoform. All of the Autobots had them, to help them blend in with the humans, Drift had explained to him (which made perfect sense). And all of the Autobots had told him that Optimus had one. He was their leader and a transformer; of course he had one. But imagining it with his mind's eye and seeing it right in front of him for real were two entirely different things.

Cade had pictured a strong looking man littered with scars, muscled, fit, a warrior, ready for anything. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he had pictured inside of his head; the basic shape of him was easy, but his face….his hair…his clothes…his mind had formed nothing on all of them. Optimus' holoform had always just been…well…there.

And now, here he was, right before Cade's very eyes, and it was unlike anything his mind could have imagined.

First, Optimus' eyes were bright blue, just like his optics, except they were a bit dimmer, not a luminous and breathtaking. Not that that was a bad thing; if he looked too out of the ordinary, that would arouse suspicion and would defeat the purpose of the holoform to begin with. Second, his hair was jet black and when the light hit it just right, it looked as though it had blue highlights in it. And his hair looked soft and silky too; Cade was dying to run his fingers through it, but also afraid to just in case his fingers went clean through it. It was a holoform after all. Third, this clothes, although not what Cade had pictured, suited Optimus perfectly; camouflage cargo pants that were red and blue, a plain black shirt, black, scuffed boots, and a dark blue jacket with dark red flames on the bottom.

It was official: Optimus was smokin' hot.

Forth, although Optimus looked fit and muscular, he didn't look anything like what Cade had pictured. It was obvious he was strong and had trained himself, but his holoform wasn't beefy like a lot of body builders' bodies are. Granted, his clothing covered most of his body up, so Cade couldn't' see everything, but he didn't need to see anything to know that Optimus' strength wasn't one that was reflected in his muscle mass. And fifth, Optimus' face was clean shaven, with perfectly defined cheek bones and a straight edged nose and his skin was lightly tanned. Scars poked out from Optimus' shirt and covered his hands, which looked rough and weathered, and were scattered on his neck.

All in all, Optimus' holoform was nothing like what Cade had imagined, and he was more than happy with that. Because Optimus was _fine_.

"Can I…Can I…touch you?" Cade asked and then mentally kicked himself. That had sounded both perverted and childish. It was like he was a kid asking to touch Santa's beard.

"I mean…are you solid?" Cade asked and then mentally slapped himself. He really just needed to shut his damn mouth. Everything that came out of it at the moment sounded stupid and idiotic. But Optimus just smiled at him and all of Cade's anxiety melted away.

"Yes, Cade, I am solid. And you may touch me whenever you wish," Optimus said and Cade didn't miss the underlying meaning to his words.

Hesitantly, cautiously, as though he were afraid Optimus would disappear into thin air, Cade stretched forth a hand and every so slowly, placed it on Optimus' chest. He released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when his hand didn't go through Optimus' chest. Instead, it rested gently on solid flesh that was warm and alive and his hand rose and fell as Optimus' holoform heart beat. All he could do was watch his hand rise and fall, mesmerized and in awe.

"Wow," Cade whispered softly. "You're…you're real."

"Yes, I am," Optimus said, his voice gentle, reassuring. Here. So close.

"So…you're basically human while in this form, right?" Cade asked, hoping he had understood Drift and the rest of the Autobots correctly.

"That would be correct," Optimus answered, giving him a small smile.

"This…is incredible," Cade said.

"Do you…like it?" Optimus asked him. "My holoform?"

"Like it? Hell, Optimus, you're hot!" Cade exclaimed and then promptly turned beet red. Shit.

"I am glad you like my holoform, Cade," Optimus said.

Yeah, Cade was glad he liked it too. Very glad.


	27. Knight

A/N: I am slowly running out of drabble ideas, so if you have one that I haven't posted yet, let me know! Here's the next drabble. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Knight**

**~…~**

Cade had always thought that Optimus had looked incredible. Amazing. Unbelievable. He was, after all, a giant robot alien from another planet; that in and of itself was pretty darn awesome. But it wasn't until after Optimus had scanned that big rig while on the run from the CIA and Lockdown that Cade had seen how mistaken he had been. Even decrepit and wounded, Optimus had looked strong and imposing. Afterwards though, when he had reformed his truck mode and had gotten a brand new paint job, Optimus looked….

Words could not describe him. He looked badass. Cade knew it, Shane, that damn leprechaun, knew it, Tessa knew it, and the Autobots knew it. And that was when he was just in his truck mode. When he transformed into his robotic form, though, he looked like a knight. That was far more impressive than anything Cade had ever seen. Remembering it now, three years later, Cade could still feel the awe and wonder that he felt that same day. It had truly been a marvelous sight. Seeing Optimus now, still looking like a knight while in his robot form, left Cade speechless and breathless.

But Optimus didn't just look like a knight; he was one. He had told Cade so himself. Alongside the Dinobots and a few other transformers who had long since passed, Optimus had been a knight and was still a knight. Aside from being brave and willing to go into battle at a moment's notice, Optimus was honorable and had values and morals that few nowadays, humans included, had. It was a breath of fresh air to Cade. No one around their small parish town was like Optimus, and when in his holoform, Optimus received a lot of suggestive looks that would have made Cade jealous had he not known better. However, he had nothing to worry about or fear; he was Optimus' spark mate and that was not something the leader of the Autobots took lightly.

All in all, even years after their first meeting, Optimus Prime was still the knight he had always been. That, Cade was confident, would never change.

"What are you thinking about, Cade?" Optimus said as he sat down beside Cade on the small swing that they kept on the back porch.

Cade sipped his tea – he had never been a heavy drinker and he had all but stopped when Optimus questioned him after a particularly bad day when he had first come back to Earth – and gazed out at the field. The sun was setting now and it put a golden yellow tint on everything as far as the eye could see. This was why Cade loved living here and why he would never leave; the peace and quiet and beauty was enough to draw you in and keep you there until your dying day.

"You being my knight in shining armor," Cade replied.

"Cade, I have told you that my being a knight is a serious matter. You should not joke so casually about it. It will lose all of its meaning and purpose," Optimus said softly, sounding slightly hurt. Cade turned to him, his expression serious; he hadn't been joking.

"I wasn't joking, Optimus," he reassured him. "You really are my knight. Mine and no one else's. A real, honest to God knight."

Optimus smiled at him then and his holoform body relaxed.

"I am glad to hear that you were being serious," he said. "And I hope to continue being one for as long as I can. We may no longer be what we once were, but there are still a few of us left."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're one of them," Cade told him sincerely.

And he had meant it. Optimus Prime was a knight, after all. Both physically and mentally. Officially and unofficially. And he was Cade's knight. Cade's and no one else's, and that was all that mattered.


	28. Scent

A/N: I had no idea that this fifty drabble thing would be this…well…long. XD I've never done such a long series before, or a long chaptered story such as this period, so it's starting to get difficult for me. Especially since my mind tends to wander off to other fandoms and stories. But, I will do my best to continue this, even though my mind is about to explode due to lack of ideas. I'm sure I'll handle it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Scent**

**~…~**

Cade had always had a unique scent about him. It was unlike Optimus had ever before encountered, and having been created many, many long years ago, that was saying something.

Humans had, from the moment he had landed on Earth, smelled different from other forms of life he had encountered in his time. They were, obviously, very different from his comrades and kind from Cybertron. But humans were even more different and distinctive from the other forms of life that inhabited Earth alongside them. Animals, depending on species, had many different scents, all of which differed from humans. And humans each had their own scent, something that set them apart from one another, much like their fingerprints. Although different and unique to each human, they all had one underlying scent, a common thread that tied them all together as a species.

Cade was different.

He was human, Optimus was positive about that, but there was something about his scent that was unlike all of the other humans on Earth. That underlying scent that connected his species was less…prominent, not as strong or as noticeable as it was with the rest of the humans. Cade was something Optimus had never seen or scented before. If Optimus had not known better, he would speculate that Cade was…a more evolved type of human. But that would be ludicrous. Human evolution of any kind took hundreds, even thousands, of years. And Optimus could not see them evolving so much so that it would change their scent as a species.

Whatever the reason for Cade's unique scent, Optimus thoroughly enjoyed inhaling it, having it in his systems throughout the day. It was a scent that he would always remember, the scent of his spark mate, and he had no doubts that he could find it even if something happened and he became separated from Cade. Optimus knew that he had the ability to find Cade anywhere. Perhaps it sounded arrogant of him, but it was just a feeling, an instinct, that Optimus had. He would always be concerned for Cade's safety, but he would always be able to find him one way or another.

Through his scent would always be one of them, however limited it may be depending on distance and other variables, of course.

Optimus had spent enough time with Cade to have his scent saved in his spark, a permanent memory that would remain with him long after Cade passes from this life into whatever awaited him after. Thinking about Cade's limited life span caused a great sadness to resonate within Optimus, but he need not dwell on that now, and not with so much sadness as he felt. He would always remember Cade just as he would always find him no matter what. Through the bond they shared together, through sight, through scent, and through love.


	29. Bar

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update. I hope today makes up for it somewhat. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**Bar**

If there was one thing Optimus was grateful for that Joshua had done for his Autubots and Cade, it was the bar he had put in the new house. It hadn't been there in the original house, but Joshua had told Cade - and this is what Tessa had told him as after his return - that it wasn't a house unless it had a bar in it, and a fully stocked one as well. Tessa had made the comment that that had made little sense and Optimus found that he as agreed.

As he was not human, he found little purpose in drinking as alcohol. He knew all too well the affects, good and bad, that alcohol had on the human body. However, as he stood leaning against the wall by the door watching Cade, Tessa, Shane, and his Autobots enjoy a meal of differently flavored chicken wings, he was glad for it. Not because of what it was, but because of what it was doing right now.

Along with the full length bar, stools, and shelving that held the various liquor bottles - in a beautiful and colorful array that was highlighted by the reflective mirror behind it - there were also soft bar lights that shone down on everyone. They gave everything a soft, blue tint and made the bar room look otherworldly. The bar lights weren't the only ones in the room, but at the moment, they were the only ones that were on. And as they shone down on all of them, Optimus realized something:

Cade looked marvelous underneath those softly glowing blue lights.

They created a blue halo around his head and surrounded him in a blue light that truly made seem as though he was from another world. Optimus would even dare to say that Cade looked like an angel, walking among the humans, a messenger for a human god. Although the others were also surrounded in the soft blue glow, Cade was the one who stood out among them. He stood out no matter where he was; Optimus had seen it. Cade always drew eyes to him; it was as though he had a light within him that drew others in, much like a lamp drew moths.

It was a sight to behold and for once, Optimus was glad, genuinely glad, that Joshua was in their lives. Even if a bar in a house did not make any sense.


	30. Stepdad

A/N: Oh yeah! Another drabble. This one will make number thirty and that means I'm more than half way done! Woohoo! Let's hope it won't take me forever and a day to reach fifty. XD R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Stepdad**

**~…~**

"Hey! Tessa! Long time no see," Katie, one of Tessa's friends from high school came running up to her, all smiles and laughter, truly happy to see her friend after a semester away from home.

Tessa was in the grocery store, shopping with Optimus, who had wandered off in search of eggs – it was the holiday season and Tessa always made the cookies – so she was just standing with the cart, going over what they still needed. She smiled brightly when Katie came up to her. It had been quite some time since Tessa had seen any of her friends. College kept her busy and now that she was home for winter break, she still had plenty to do (baking, shopping for gifts, wrapping said gifts, making sure Dad ate, etc.), so it was amazing to get to bump into her friend like this.

"Hey, Katie! How have you been?" Tessa asked her, turning to face her and putting her list down on the kid's seat of the cart.

"Busy! Classes have been keeping me loaded with work. It gets annoying, but what can ya do?" Katie told her, laughing. "What about you?"

"It's been the same for me. I'm so glad the first semester is over and it's break time. I need a few weeks to recuperate after those finals," Tessa said, shaking her head, but smiling all the same.

"Oh, my God. Do not even get me started on finals," Katie said and was about to say something else when Optimus came up. She shut her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes as he placed four cartons of eggs in the cart.

"Tessa, is there anything else that you need from the aisles that we have already visited?" Optimus asked her.

Tessa had been super glad and super impressed that he and his Autobots had holoforms; it made shopping with them so much easier. And today, it was just her and Optimus since everyone else was busy. She was glad for it, though. It wasn't often she got alone time with her…er…stepdad. Is that what Optimus technically was? Could transformers even get married on Earth? Was that a legal thing now? It didn't matter; she was just glad she had an extra set of hands to help her carry the bags into the house when all was said and done.

"Um, yeah. I need two more bags of flour and sugar. I forgot that the bake sale for the community center is next week and I'll need a lot more cookies," she replied with a quick look at her list.

"I shall return shortly," Optimus told her and then he left, leaving Tessa and Katie alone.

"So…did something happen with you and Shane?" Katie asked her. Tessa's head snapped up and she looked at her friend.

"No. We're doing just fine. Why?"

"Well…I just…I was… Uh, who was that guy?" Katie asked, looking embarrassed. Tessa gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, that was my stepdad," Tessa answered.

"Stepdad?! For real? I thought your dad liked girls," Katie said, dropping her voice to a whisper so the other shoppers in the store couldn't hear then. Tessa leaned in and replied.

"So did I, but you should definitely see them together, Kate. They're, like, a perfect fit for each other. They get along better than Dad and Mom used to." At that, Katie's eyes got real big.

"Really? Wow. That must be something," she said. And then she smiled. "It's good to hear your dad's found someone else."

"Yeah, it is. I was afraid that he'd be alone for the rest of his life. Now, I don't have to worry about that," she said.

"Is he nice to you and your dad? I mean, I would think he is, but you never know," Katie asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, he's super nice. Kind of shy, though. But he's a great guy and he makes Dad very happy. Plus, he's really good with…cars and trucks and computers," Tessa said.

"Wow. He's like a perfect match for your dad, then," Katie said.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Tessa replied. Optimus came up and put the bags of flour and sugar into the cart, mindful of the eggs.

"Is there anything else we forgot, or shall we continue with our shopping?" he asked Tessa.

"I think that's it! Well, we gotta go. See ya, Katie," Tessa said and gave her high school friend a hug before she pushed the cart into the next aisle.

That was not the first time she had to explain to someone who Optimus was, but it was definitely the easiest and comfortable experience she's had so far.

Most people, when Tessa told them what Optimus was to her and her dad, would either look slightly put off by it or shocked. Cade Yeager, the maniac inventor whose wife had passed away, was seeing a man? Cade Yeager, the black sheep of the town, was actually dating someone? Those were the questions Tessa received the most and, for the most part, they annoyed and offended her. Her dad wasn't ugly or stupid or anything like that; he was very smart and knew his way around robotics and computers and had managed to create some pretty epic stuff over the past few years.

And after all he had been through, he deserved to be happy, didn't he? Who were these people to judge him for loving a man? Or for finally dating someone? Tessa shock her head. She didn't understand people, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that her dad was happy and that she had a pretty cool stepdad to boot, along with a few other family members. That was all she really needed and no one was going to make her or her dad feel bad about that. Not if she could help it.


	31. Comfort

A/N: Yet another drabble for you guys. Thank you all for keeping up with my rather random updates. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Comfort**

**~…~**

There were some days, not many, few and far between, that Cade would just feel…down. Back before he had ever met Optimus or the Autobots, he would have them usually when he was in the middle of working on an invention that needed to get done because his daughter needed to eat. Then there were sometimes when it wouldn't be because he had hit an inventor's block while working; it would be because he would think about his wife and her passing. Those were dark days, full of dark clouds and sadness and overwhelming grief.

When he had them now, though, Cade wasn't sure what would cause them. It had been a few years since his adventures with Optimus and thanks to Joshua, he hadn't had to worry about money at all. His inventions and repairs were all coming along smoothly and he was getting more work done now than he had ever been able to before. Optimus was back and, so far, they hadn't suffered any attacks from the CIA or Galvatron, so there was really no reason for Cade to get into one of these moods.

And yet, he was today.

When he woke up, it was just there. His spirits were down, he couldn't make a genuine smile appear to save his life, and his laughter was bottled up and seemed to have no plans on coming out any time soon. In short, he was just having a dull and dreary day despite the brightly shining sun and the warmth that Texas provided.

Going out to his lab, Cade had tried to work on a few repairs for some of the folks around town, knowing that he wouldn't be able to work on his latest invention or even begin plans on the next one. But even doing repairs seemed to take forever and only served to frustrate and aggravate him. He ended up quitting after only two hours of trying, and failing, to work, although those two hours felt like an eternity.

Sighing, Cade grabbed a Coke out of the frig and climbed his way on top of his barn/hangar and just sat there, gazing out at the land that surrounded his home. How long he stayed like that, he wasn't really sure; all that he knew was that as the sun began to set, Optimus joined him in his robot form, standing beside the building and gazing at the setting sun.

Neither of them said a word. No words needed to be spoken anyway. Optimus had seen him in these kind of moods before and he knew that there was nothing that could snap Cade out of them. He also knew that Cade never wanted these moods to come about; they just did on their own accord every once in a blue moon. They sat in silence as they watched the sun set and Cade sighed softly.

He was happy that Optimus had joined him. Usually, he was left alone when he was in these moods; not even Grimlock would come up to him during times like these. Optimus, as always, was the exception. Although he never said a word, never tried to touch Cade or get him to laugh or smile, his mere presence, the fact that he was there, that he understood, that he would join Cade and still give him his space without leaving him, was a vast comfort to the inventor. It was something that he greatly appreciated and loved about Optimus. Cade didn't always need a hug, a hand rubbing his back, a kiss on the forehead or lips, or anything like that to give him comfort. Sometimes, he just needed Optimus to stay by him and just be there. That was all the comfort he needed on days like this.


	32. Dream

A/N: This one is set before the movie, kind of. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Dream**

**~…~**

Cade knew that he was dreaming. He had to be.

First, he was standing on water. Hello! No one could stand on freaking water! Actually, it wasn't even water, no really. It just looked like it. Whatever it was, tile or whatever, the floor beneath his bare feet rippled and lapped as though it was water. His feet and pajama bottoms were dry, so he knew that it definitely wasn't water. It just looked like it was. Then again, dream logic never made any sense. Ever.

Cade felt compelled to walk forward for some reason even though there was nothing in front of him. Seriously, there was nothing. All around him, the walls or open space or whatever – he wasn't sure where he was or if he was in a room or outside or what – there was a soft, white, clearly visible mist that wafted and blew past him. It wasn't wet; it was just there, kind of like pretty decoration or something. Perhaps Tessa was the one who should have been in this dreamscape and not him.

Anyway, Cade walked forward slowly, taking his time, feeling as though he had all of the time in the world. He supposed he did; it was a dream after all. His feet ended just before the cliff did (he hadn't even known he was on a freaking cliff!). Cade knew that he should feel freaked out, but he didn't. All he felt was a sense of calm and inner peace the likes of which he had never felt before in his entire life. It made him feel really good though, and relaxed and carefree, as though all of the troubles of the waking world didn't matter anymore.

Gazing down from the cliff, Cade saw that what expanded out before him was a vast lake with water so crystal clear that he could see his reflection in it. The water wasn't blue, though, not like the floor beneath his feet that looked like water. No, the water was white and clear and pure. He kind of watered to stick his foot out and see if his toe could break the surface. It didn't look as though it was that far from the cliff. Actually, could he even call it a cliff? It was more like a five foot drop or so. But it had looked like a cliff when he had first stepped up to it.

How long he just stared at the water he didn't know. What he did know was that he suddenly felt _his_ presence behind him, approaching him, walking up to him calmly and slowly, much like Cade had when he had approached the drop. But who was this he? Cade didn't know him; at least, he didn't think he did. He just felt as though he knew him even though he had never met him before. Dreams were so weird.

When the familiar stranger stepped up beside him, stopped, and gazed into the water, Cade gasped. The familiar stranger had pitch black hair that looked as though it had blue highlights in it whenever the light would hit it just so. His blue eyes were bright and blue and full of warmth and understand but also with pain and sadness. It made Cade was to reach out and touch to, to reassure him that he wasn't alone. He didn't though. Instead, he stared at the high cheek bones, strong nose, and thin lips that made up the rest of his face. Lines in his forehead told Cade that the familiar stranger was about his age, maybe older, and the scars that he had on his face and neck told of a life full of struggle and war.

Cade wanted to ask him a million questions. Who was he? Why was he here? Where was here? Did they know each other? If so, how and where had they met? Why was he so sad? Many others filtered through his mind, but what came out of his mouth was none of those. What came out was automatic, as though this were more of a vision, a prediction of the future to come, then what was happening now.

"When will you get here?" Cade asked the strange man beside him, his eyes staying locked and focused on the bright blue ones that had never looked away from his own.

"Soon, Cade Yeager. Soon," the familiar stranger said in a voice that was deep and soft and inviting.

That was when Cade woke up.

A few hours later, while working with Lucas in the old movie theater, he found an old, abandoned truck and brought it home with him.


End file.
